NMNT Season 3
by lknmjh
Summary: Like everything that must pass during the hero's journey: one shall rise, one shall fall. But who amongst the forces of good and evil will this affect? That is the question our five heroes must answer before it's too late.
1. Chapter 1: The Golden Puck

As always: TMNT belongs to Nickelodeon and Mirage Studios and Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. Please support the official release.

NMNT Season 3 Chapter 1: The Golden Puck

**-New York City, Central Park: Night-**

One cold and snowy December night, a sports event was being held outside in an open top arena in Central Park. Most people would dismiss the idea of watching a sport outside in December, but here they made an exception. There were two teams, one team with black and golden yellow jerseys that had the initials 'GG' for their logo and another had blue and white jerseys with a red circle and a pair of hockey sticks for their logo.

"What a night for Super Slam Hockey folks!" the announcer cried, "the Golden Grizzlies have the puck and are going for it! The game is tied at 3-3 and the winning team will get ownership of the famous Golden Puck for a whole year! This, ladies and gentlemen, is Super Slam Hockey's greatest prize!"

(Time for exposition that you don't need but is necessary; Super Slam Hockey is like regular hockey except that there are specially grooved plastic ramps that allow players to get a better angle at scoring a goal. Also the goaltender is a bit more padded than usual. And finally the walls to the ice rink are padded as well)

A red circle knocked his GG opponent into the wall and knocked the puck towards his fellow red circle teammate.

"OOOOOHHHHH! That's super slam for ya folks!"

The teammate then prepared to score a goal.

"And here's the shot!"

The teammate tried to score but the puck was blocked by the GG goalie.

"Denied!"

The home crowd cheered wildly.

"Don't forget folks, hang onto those ticket stubs because one lucky winner at tonight's game is going to go home with a snow-mobile, courtesy of Crazy Manny!" said the announcer.

Over at the stand where the snow-mobile was parked, Crazy Manny himself shouted out, "I'm so crazy I'm giving them away!"

For the crowd, this really was an intense game; the players collided and clashed with their sticks hoping that they would be the team that would win tonight.

The GG team tried to score a goal but was denied by the goalie, who made a spectacular flying save while passing it to a red circle teammate. The home crowd cheered loudly.

"Whoa Nellie, the Bronx Battlers have the puck and are going all the way!"

The crowd started to chant, "Super Slam, Super Slam! Super Slam!"

The red circle player shot the puck right between the GG goalie's legs and the score buzzer echoed everywhere.

"GOAL!"

The crowd cheered wildly, though one fan in particular was really excited as he shouted and cheered loudly, much to the slight annoyance of his friend who was sitting next to him.

"WOO-HOOOOOOO!" Casey shouted, "Super Slam Hockey has gotta be the best sport known to man!"

"Well with this much violence, it's bound to keep Raph happy, that's for sure," said Naruto. (He is wearing black snow boots, black snow pants, a heavy blue sweater, an orange winter jacket, one of Casey's spare hockey masks, an orange scarf and a black fleece winter hat).

"Well I think it's the perfect evolution of a great sport," Casey replied.

"I will admit though, the concessions are pretty good," said Naruto as he ate some piping hot nachos/walking taco from a large popcorn tub, but he had to remove the hokey mask almost entirely in order to eat them, "the only thing I wish I could change in my disguise is this hockey mask, it's too troublesome for me to wear it partially on my head every time I want to eat."

"What?!," Casey asked in a faux insulted tone, "check it out." He then put his mask on. "Now do we look cool or do we look cool?" he asked.

"Let me rephrase that for you; Do we look like assholes or do we look like assholes?" Naruto replied.

"Assholes huh, well this asshole just got us some great seats; I mean we're so close to the Golden Puck that I could almost reach out and touch it," said Casey as he pointed to the trophy in the display case (which was three golden hockey sticks holding up a golden puck).

He then removed his mask and placed it on his head as he idolized the trophy and said, "The Golden Puck, the most glorious thing to come into existence made by...some old guy who died a really long time ago."

"Thanks for that explanation Casey, I feel so much smarter now," Naruto sarcastically replied.

The red circle team scored another goal as the final buzzer rang.

"There's the final buzzer with the score 5-3!" shouted the announcer over the cheers of the crowd, "the Bronx Battlers win!"

Just then three shadows loomed over the ice rink. Casey and Naruto (as well as everyone else) looked up and saw three vehicles with propellers attached to the back that were floating down using parachutes.

"Check out the fancy post game show," said Casey.

"With military power hawks?" Naruto wondered aloud, "I got a bad feeling about this."

The vehicles' drivers (who wore cowboy hats and trench coats) then deployed the landing wheels as they propelled themselves forward very quickly.

They then took out their high tech machine guns and started to fire towards the crowd, making them disperse in fear of being shot at. Naruto and Casey, however, stood their ground.

"Fellas," said the apparent leader in a southern drawl (and was shorter than the other two), "looks like some fans don't wanna give up their box seats." He then pulled out a grenade and pushed a button to activate it. Then he threw it at the two spectators. It exploded about two rows above their heads, but the blast was powerful enough to blow up the general area. Rubble was strewn everywhere as it also landed on top of the two. The three men then stopped next to the golden puck, whose trophy case was toppled over and smashed open. The leader and his two partners (who appeared to be twins) got out of their vehicles and stepped over to the trophy.

"There she is boys," said the leader as he took one last drag of his cigarette before throwing it aside, "Now y'all bag her n' tag her." One twin then picked it up while the other opened up a bag for his brother to put it in. Then he handed the bag to the leader.

"Now let's hit the trail boys, we got all we came for," said the leader as they all climbed back into their vehicles, activated the engines and propellers and made a speedy getaway.

Meanwhile Casey climbed out at the bottom of the pile of rubble.

"Ugh, thank God we were near the edge right Naruto?"

He then made a hasty realization.

"Naruto!"

And he started to dig through the rubble.

"Oh shit, April's gonna kill me if you're dead."

And he dug even more frantically.

"C'mon, c'mon..."

And at last he pulled Naruto out of the rubble.

"God damn that happened so fast," Naruto muttered as Casey helped him reorient himself. However, the hockey-masked vigilante saw that the golden puck was nowhere to be found.

"Ah damn, they took the Golden Puck!" he cursed.

"It's just a puck Casey, nobody was hurt that's what's important," said Naruto.

"Just a puck? JUST A PUCK?! It's not just a puck, it's a symbol! That golden puck comes from the beginnin' of ice hockey and carries us forward to the future of...ice hockey!" Casey exclaimed as he put his mask on, "Don't ya get it; it's like stealin' the Empire State Building or-or-or apple pie! I'm gonna stop 'em!" And he ran off to do just that. Naruto stayed where he stood and pondered the situation for a bit.

"Getting the Golden Puck back feels like something the police should handle; on the other hand, he could hurt himself or even worse: innocent bystanders."

He pondered some more before saying, "Aw screw it, if it were a different situation, Casey would definitely help me without question." He then put on his hockey mask and ran off to commandeer the lone snow-mobile.

However, just before he got onto it, Crazy Manny popped out of his hiding place right next to the vehicle.

"My snow-mobile, it's alright!" he exclaimed happily, "It's all-huh?" Naruto then rapidly climbed onto the snow-mobile, turned on the engine and sped away to help Casey.

"My snow-mobile!" Crazy Manny cried out in anguish before breaking down and crying.

(Dude it's a snow-mobile, your insurance will cover it).

**-Central Park-**

As Casey ran as fast as he could, Naruto was speeding up behind him.

"Casey grab on!" Naruto shouted as he extended an arm to grab Casey and put him on the snow-mobile. Casey then stopped his running and slowed Naruto to put him on.

"Thanks for the lift Naruto, now let's catch these guys!" he exclaimed and they quickly catches up to the three men in the propeller we powered vehicles.

"We got a couple of rats on our trail Slim," said Twin A as he noticed the snow-mobile behind them.

"And they're gainin' on us, what do we do Slim?" Twin B asked.

"Y'all follow me now ya hear?" the leader, now known as Slim, called out. And the three quickly went through some trees, ramped up and out on a snow bank and onto the streets as Naruto did the same. Slim and the twins then rounded a couple of corners before stopping in front of a underground subway station entrance. They quickly got off and ran down the stairs, bypassed the simple metro card scanner turnstiles and waited to get on the train. As the doors slid open, Slim took out a cigarette and a box of matches (or rather a box containing one match). As he lit the cigarette and threw the box away in front of himself, Naruto and Casey came tumbling down the stairs with the snow-mobile. Slim and the twins then opened fire on the snow-mobile, making it erupt into flames. The two occupants then leapt off of the vehicle just as it slightly exploded and bust into hotter flames (Slim and the Twins were laughing evilly as all that happened while the doors to the train closed). The train then rolled away into the darkness.

As Casey and Naruto picked themselves up, police sirens could be heard in the distance.

"Ugh," Casey groaned, "C'mon Naruto, let's get outta here."

"Hold on a second," said Naruto as he picked up the empty box of matches, "someone from that group of three threw away this match box, Compliments of: The Sierra Hotel."

**-The Roof Tops-**

Naruto visually scanned the Sierra Hotel, which was across the street from the roof top where he and Casey were standing, with a pair of Casey's binoculars.

"Hey check it out, there's a hot blond in nothing but a red bra and panties watching a movie on HBO, and she's about to take her top off," said Casey (he too had a pair of binoculars and was visually scanning the hotel as well).

"Would you shut up, I'm trying to help you here and I'm pretty sure I would get a lengthy lecture from Master Splinter," said Naruto, "Now would you please focus?" And the two continued their visual scanning.

"Got 'em," said Casey, "Mr. Match Box himself; third floor, fifth room from the end."

**-Inside the Hotel: Fifth Floor- **

Slim and the twins entered in an elevator and went down to the lobby.

Casey and Naruto then poked their heads out of the door of the room across theirs.

"Why don't we just bash their brains in?" Casey asked.

"Because if they know we're on to them, then we might lose our only chance at finding the Golden Puck," Naruto replied as he put his hand on the door to their room, "but since they were nice enough to go out..." He then closed his eyes and concentrated as he sent a pulse of chakra through the door and over-rid the locking mechanisms.

"How'd you do dat?" Casey asked in amazement as Naruto opened the door.

"Chakra can work in mysterious ways, but it won't last long; now let's go in," said Naruto as they both entered the room and shut the door. They then searched all over the room.

"It ain't here," Casey said at last, "those cowpokes must've stashed it somewhere else."

"Then we'll just have to follow them," said Naruto.

Just then voices were heard in the hallway on the other side of the door.

"I can't believe you left the keys to the van in the room Robbie," said Slim to Twin A.

"Nuh-Uh," Robbie protested, "Bobby's what done it."

"Ain't done it," Twin B, now known as Bobby, "You dun it."

"Nu-uh, you dun it," said Robbie.

"Did not."

"Did too."

"Will you both shut the hell up," Slim complained as he scanned his hotel key-card.

Naruto and Casey, thinking fast, quickly left the room and hid on the window ledge on opposite sides just as Slim opened the door.

"Lights," Slim simply said and Robbie turned them on.

"Bobby, get the keys and let's go the big man himself will be here any minute," said Slim and Bobby did as he was told.

Back at the window ledge, Naruto turned his head to face Casey, who gave him a wordless nod indicating he had heard and understood everything.

**-10 Minutes Later: Outside at the Hotel entrance-**

Slim, Robbie and Bobby all stood near an orange-ish brown van as three short black limousines pulled up and parked near it. From the last car in line, a middle-aged man wearing a ten-gallon hat stepped out from the back seat.

"Well boys," he drawled in a southern accent, "y'all got what I asked ya?"

Bobby then unlocked the van's back doors while Robbie opened them and showed where the Golden Puck was hidden.

"We got it Mr. Arboost. But uh, it cost a bit more than we figured; had to ditch our para-hawks," said Slim.

"Well ya know me boys," said Mr. Arboost, "money don't mean a thing, send me the bill and add a little somethin' for doin' a damn fine job."

"Why thank you Mr. Arboost," said Slim, "This is my brother Robbie and my other brother Bobby. You boys thank Mr. Arboost now."

"Thank you Mr. Arboost," they said.

"Boys I can't wait to see the faces on those suits when I tell 'em I got their precious Golden Puck," Mr. Arboost gloated, "Wouldn't give _**me **_a Super Slam Hockey Team, said my image was all wrong. Who gives a shit if I just got outta jail, big deal! _**I**_ want a Super Slam Hockey Team! And now I got me a golden barginin' chip, ain't that right boys?"

Meanwhile from up on a window ledge, Naruto and Casey had listened in on everything.

"Time to kick their asses and get the puck?" Casey asked.

"Yes Casey," said Naruto as he made three shadow clones (who all said the same thing at the same time with the original; also they will be labeled as Clones A, B and C), "Time to kick their asses and get the puck." And they all leapt down and landed right in front of them just as Mr. Arboost was about to touch the puck. He leapt back in horrific shock.

"What in the fuck?!" exclaimed Mr. Arboost.

Clone A quickly leapt in through the van's back entrance while Clones B and C shut the doors. Clone B then removed the keys from the door's lock and they both leapt onto the roof of the van.

Naruto then came flying in and leg swept the three brothers and Mr. Arboost off their feet. Casey then landed next to the driver's side.

"Casey heads up," said Clone B as he threw the keys to the masked vigilante, who caught them. Then both he and Naruto got in the van as Casey started the engine and sped away fast.

"What the fuck are y'all standin' around here for?!" Mr. Arboost exclaimed as Robbie and Bobby helped him up," **AFTER 'EM**!" The three then entered a limousine, Slim in the first one, Robbie in the second and Bobby in the third along with Mr. Arboost. And all three limousines sped after the van.

Up ahead, Casey drove fast as he navigated the streets like it was nobody's business. Unfortunately, the three limousines caught up with him. Slim, Robbie and Bobby each popped out of their respective sunroofs, drew their machine guns and started to fire on the van. Casey swayed swerved left and right in order to avoid the gun fire.

"Keep the Golden Puck safe there," he addressed Clone B, "it's really old."

"You don't have to remind me," Clone B replied as he swayed and swerved with the van.

Just then Slim's limo rammed into the van, making it spin out of control. Luckily Casey was calm, cool and collected as he turned into the spin and reoriented the van.

Just then Slim's limo went to slam into the van again but this time Clone C leapt right onto it. He then punched Slim on the head and made him fall into the interior. Then he punched the limo driver through the glass and leapt back onto the van. Slim's limo went out of control as it slammed into a parked car, the other two limos slamming into the first. Car alarms sounded everywhere as every one of the limo occupants emerged from the wreckage while Casey and Naruto drove away into the night.

**-15 Minutes Later-**

Casey parked into an alley way and everyone stepped out of the van.

"Good job guys," said Naruto, whose shadow clones saluted him and dispelled. He then turned to Casey and said, "Now we have the Golden Puck, let's just turn it in to the cops and just call it a night."

"No way," Casey protested, "those shit heads are still out there. We gotta catch them and teach 'em a lesson once and for all!"

Just then the two-way radio crackled with static.

"_Jimmy_, _this is Mr_. _Arboost_, _do you read_?"

"_Loud and clear_."

"_Jimmy we needs us some new transport_. _Pick us up at 3rd and 128th_."

"_On our way_."

Casey then picked up the walkie-talkie that was attached to the two-way.

"I got an idea,"' he said. He then started to speak into it.

"Alright then Foxy, now that we got the Golden Puck let's put it back in Central Park. That way the authorities will find it where it was stolen."

Casey then handed it over to Naruto.

"That's a big 10-4, sounds like a great idea."

**-With Mr. Arboost and the three brothers-**

Mr. Arboost chuckled as he listened in on the conversation.

"Mr. Arboost, those morons are broadcastin' on our channel," said Slim.

"Well," Mr. Arboost chuckled again, "lucky for us. Now we know where the Golden Puck will be; saddle up boys, I want that goddamn golden puck."

**-Central Park: Super Slam Hockey Ice Rink-**

Casey put the Golden Puck right back on the pedestal and gave a thumb-up sign to Naruto, who was hiding behind a strategically blended piece of wall.

"Casey, I swear to God, this plan of yours had better work," Naruto muttered.

Just then a helicopter landed on the ice rink and out stepped Mr. Arboost, Slim, Bobby, Robbie and a few of Mr. Arboost's own henchmen. All the men, except Mr. Arboost himself, wielded a machine gun.

"Hand over the Golden Puck son," said Mr. Arboost.

"You're gonna have to pry it from my cold dead hands!" Casey retorted.

"Alrighty then, boys paint this rink with his blood," said Mr. Arboost and the three brothers plus the henchmen all raised their machine guns and prepared to fire.

"Hold on, hold on let's not get excited here," said Casey as he held his hands and arms in a 'wait-wait-wait' gesture, "There's somethin' I want ya to know, I have FRIENDS." He then smiled smugly as he snapped his fingers, but Naruto didn't leap out from behind the wall.

"I SAID I have friends!"

Nothing happened and Casey began to get nervous.

Back behind the wall, Naruto snickered a bit. "I think I let him suffer enough," he said.

"Hello Naruto, that's the signal?"

"Now son," said Mr. Arboost, "You're obviously just plum loco, so I don't wanna waste any more time on you."

Naruto then popped up from behind the wall and Casey was no longer nervous.

"What I _**do **_want is that golden puck, and I _**always **_get what I want."

"Well I hope you want a can of ass-whoppin', cuz that's what you're gonna get," Casey retorted.

Just then Naruto leapt high in the air.

"Open fire!" Mr. Arboost commanded and the people around him gleefully obeyed as bullets began to fill the air. Casey quickly took cover behind a very thick and sturdy wall, taking the Golden Puck with him.

"Hey, watch it with the Golden Puck!" he shouted angrily, "It's really old and stuff!"

Naruto then started to punch the henchmen away one by one.

"Slim! We's under attack!" exclaimed Robbie.

"By some feller in some funny hobo costume!" exclaimed Bobby.

"Well this is New York City boys," replied Slim. As Naruto knocked away the last of the henchmen, he turned his attention to the three brothers, who opened fire on him.

Suddenly Casey leapt in the air and (while wielding a hockey stick) yelled, "GOONGALA!"

"What the hell?!" Slim exclaimed before he was hit hard in the face with the aforementioned hockey stick. Naruto then snuck up behind Bobby and Robbie, grabbed both of their heads and made them head-butt each other, effectively knocking them out.

"Alright, we did it!" Casey exclaimed.

"Not quite," said Naruto as he pointed out Mr. Arboost who was running as fast as he could away from the battle. However, he wasn't fast enough to run away for the two who had caught up with him and cornered him.

"Alright asshole, now you're gonna learn what Super Slam Hockey is all about," said Casey.

"Now hold on boys,"' Mr. Arboost said nervously, "we can make a deal."

"Deal with this!" Naruto exclaimed as he threw a punch while Casey took a swing. Both hits managed to knock Mr. Arboost into a goal, making the score buzzer go off (for some strange reason).

"Ha ha ha," Casey laughed out loud as Naruto and he smiled and high fived each other.

**-10 Minutes Later-  
**  
The police came to the scene and arrested everyone present in the ice rink.

Meanwhile Naruto and Casey watched from afar through some bushes near the edge of the forest.

"Thanks Naruto," said Casey, "savin' the Golden Puck meant a lot to me."

"Don't mention it, you would've done the same for me," Naruto replied, "but now you owe me one."

"Maybe I'll repay it when you're 21," said Casey.

"I'll hold you to that," 'said Naruto.

And the two just laughed together.

**-Deep in Space-**

A fleet of Triceraton space ship fighters, mother ships and the Troceraton home world travels through the vastness of space.

**-The Triceraton High Council Chambers-**

Prime Leader Zanramon sat at the head of the triangle shaped table as Commander Mozar entered and walked over to the prime leader.

"Prime Leader, we have traced the trans-particle beam from the Fugitoid's teleportation," he said, "the final destination is a planet called Earth; it is the third planet from its sun.

"Excellent, prepare for a full-scale invasion," said Zanramon, "We will kill all the inhabitants of that world and claim the Fugitoid for the glory of the Triceraton Republic, HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!"

**Welcome dear readers to the next installment of NMNT. Some of you are probably wondering why I adapted an episode from Season 2 as the first chapter (and even more bizarrely a filler episode). Well I did this for two reasons:**

1. a lot of readers have been constantly hounding me for a chapter with just Naruto in it, original or otherwise. So I decided to please you people by doing it.

2. I think this chapter would be the perfect transition for the next chapter that I have in mind and for the future chapters I have in mind.

The episode in particular was one filler that I actually like, simply because none of these characters ever appear in the series again so it's nice that I don't have to do other episodes where they appear but only for a side plot that deviates from the overarching story. And while you could argue that the episodes that featured the Justice Force were filler, they actually do appear in other episodes whether they are the main focus or not.

So please give a review.


	2. Chapter 2: The Christmas Aliens

As always: TMNT belongs to Nickelodeon and Mirage Studios and Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. Please support the official release.

NMNT Season Three Chapter 2: The Christmas Aliens

**-New York City, Central Park, Christmas Eve: Night-**

"Ha ha, you can't get _**me **_Naruto, not even if you tried for the next hundred years!"

"We'll see about that Mikey; TAKE THIS!"

***SPLAT***

"Agh, my face!"

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha, bull's eye!"

On a special cold night in December, Naruto and Michelangelo romped in the snow as they hastily made snowballs to throw in each other's faces (Naruto was wearing black snow boots, black snow pants, a heavy blue sweater, an orange winter jacket, a pair of black finger gloves/mittens, an orange scarf and a black fleece winter hat. Mikey wasn't wearing his orange eye-mask but he was wearing brown snow boots, red snow pants, a custom golden yellow three fingered glove, a tan winter coat, a grey hooded sweater, an orange scarf and a golden yellow winter hat).

"I'll show you," Mikey muttered as he wiped off the snow from his face, picked up some snow, made a snowball and threw it at Naruto's face while he was still laughing.

***SPLAT***

"Agh, _**my**_ face!" Naruto cried.

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha, I got ya good!" Mikey laughed.

Naruto just wiped off the snow from his face as he smiled and playfully lunged at Mikey while yelling, "YAAAAHHHHH!"

"WHOA!" Mikey yelled as they playfully tumbled down the hill they were playing and stopped when they reached the bottom of the hill. They then lay on their backs smiling like little children and stared at the sky, which was still making snowflakes fall and blanketing everything in a pure white sheet since early this morning.

"Truce?" Naruto asked as he stood up and brushed some snow off.

"Truce," Mikey replied as he did the same. The two brothers then walked back up the hill where they stopped to gaze at the scene of kids playing in the snow.

"Man, there's nothing like the Big Apple at Christmas time," said Mikey as the children's laughter filled the air.

"Tell me about it," said Naruto, "I just love it."

"Only thing I hate is wearing this scratchy scarf," said Mikey. Suddenly a snowball hit him on the back of his head.

***SPLAT***

"Hey!" Mikey complained as he turned to Naruto.

"Wasn't me," the blond ninja replied. Mikey then looked behind himself and saw a young boy with a toboggan.

"Sorry mister, I wasn't aiming at you, I was trying to hit Jimmy," he said. A second boy then stepped out from behind Naruto as he nervously chuckled and showed that he too had a toboggan.

"Tell you what guys," said Naruto, addressing both boys, "how about you let us borrow your sleds and we'll call it even."

"Sure," said both boys as they gave their toboggans away.

"Thanks," said the two ninja brothers as they took a running start and slid down the hill they were on using the toboggans. The wind and snow whipped around their faces as they experienced the rush of a lifetime. They did everything they could with those toboggans: race them, snowboard them, ski them; you name it they probably did it. In fact, one aerial corkscrew they managed to pull off had them yelling, "COWABUNGA!"

The two young boys had confused looks as they looked at each other. "Cowabunga?" the short boy asked. His friend Jimmy just shrugged his shoulders.

Meanwhile, with one mighty launch in the air, Naruto and Mikey landed on the ground in the position of lying on their backs. They then got up and admired their handy work.

"Hey, I made a snow-turtle," Mikey happily said.

"Maybe you can start a new trend," said Naruto. Just then the two young boys came running up to them.

"You guys do some sick tricks," said Jimmy's shorter friend, "the both of you are all right." And with that, the two ninja brothers kept their word and handed back the toboggans, the children taking them and playing somewhere else.

"Yep, the best town in the world," said Naruto as he and Mikey laid back in the snow.

"Especially at Christmas," Mikey agreed. Just then a cat's meow was heard. Surprised, Mikey and Naruto looked for the source only to find it in front of their heads. The cat was primarily orange but it had white on its cheeks, the tip of its tail and all four feet. As the two brothers partially stood up to observe it better, the cat partially backed away in nervousness and meowed again.

"Aww," said Mikey, "Poor little guy, all alone and out here in the cold." The two then started to pet and stroke the cat gently and immediately it started to purr in happiness.

"Hmm, no collar," said Naruto, "you know, I think your jacket is a bit warmer than mine; why don't you hold on to it."

"Sure thing," Mikey replied as he picked up the cat and stored it in a pocket inside his winter coat, "come here little guy, you'll be nice and warm in here."

"And then you can come home with us," said Naruto as he and Mikey have him gentle scratches on top of his head.

"Meow," said the cat.

"Ha ha ha, you're welcome," Naruto chuckled, "I'm sure Splinter won't mind, not on Christmas anyway."

**-The Lair-**

Splinter busily hung up many origami swans above the door to his room, as well as some Christmas lights, a wreath and some silver tinsel. As he walked out into the main chamber of the lair, he saw that Leonardo and Raphael were putting up the last of the decorations that now made the lair seem more festive with its reds, greens, golds, and silvers.

Just then the pod doors opened and April came in as herself while Casey came in carrying a tree.

"Ah, April, you have returned," said Splinter.

"With the tree, as promised," April replied as Casey struggled to get it inside, "we had to go to three different lots; they're almost all sold out."

"Oh don't worry about me," Casey said with sarcasm dripping from his voice while struggling and side stepping his way in, "I don't need any help or nothin'." Just then, he stumbled backwards just as the pod doors closed, hitting him in the process as he 'Yeowed' in pain.

"Hey Case, watch it with the tree will ya," said Raph, "we don't want it damaged." Casey then stepped into the lair and reoriented himself.

"Oh no, I'm OK," Casey replied with sarcasm, "thanks for all your concern, I didn't break nothin', I just had a huge stone elevator door slam shut on my head!" Casey then was about to fall when Raph stepped in to help.

"Yeah," he replied, "you're lucky it was just your head and nothin' important."

As the two friends put the tree in a custom-made stump holder by Donatello, Splinter said, "Perhaps we had best start cooking the dinner."

"Count me in,"'said April, "Cooking Christmas dinner is almost as fun as eating it."

"That's not what Mikey would say, until Naruto challenges him to an eating contest," said Leo as he laid a circular plastic Christmas themed needle catcher right underneath where the tree would stand just as Raph and Casey set the tree down.

"Speakin' of which,"' said Raph, "where are those two, I'm startin' to miss them."

"Come on, it's Christmas Eve," said Don as he brought in a box full of tree ornaments and decorations, "even Mikey wouldn't get into to trouble on a night like tonight because Naruto's with him."

"Unless Mikey stops in front of a toy store again, and God knows how much patience Naruto will give," said Leo.

**-With Mikey and Naruto-**

At that very moment, Mikey wiped away some frost that had collected on a toy store window and peered inside. However, Naruto was equally excited to look in the window and see all the toys on display.

"Never thought you'd join me,"'said Mikey.

"Shut up; every December you do this kind of thing every day, and I only do this once every December," said Naruto, "now shut up and admire the toys."

Mikey just gleefully giggled as he looked at all the toys.

"Oh man, I can't take it," he said with excitement, "they got the new Sergeant Guts 'n Glory action figure with remote control tank!"

"And they got the new Captain Fanatic space probe and the Mavis Moon Jumper," said Naruto.

"And of course they're sold out of the Lil' Orphan Alien dolls," they said at the same time.

"Boy, those things just won't stay on the shelf," said Mikey.

"I can't believe it's so popular," said Naruto.

"Mew," said the cat.

"You said it," said Mikey, "hey wait a second, I never gave you a name."

"So what do you want to call him?" Naruto asked.

Mikey pondered for a bit before answering, "I think I'll call you: Klunk."

"Well, at least it's not generic," said Naruto. Just then they heard a crashing noise in the alley.

"No, get back!"

More crashing noises were heard as the two brothers went to investigate. There they saw a middle-aged man being harassed by three Purple Dragon gang members.

"What do you want?" the man asked.

"Just your truck," said a gang member.

"And all the Lil' Orphan Aliens in it," said a second as he brandished his machine gun while holding up the aforementioned doll.

"You can't steal this truck," the man protested, "this lot of Lil' Orphan Aliens is bein' donated to the Little Brownstreet Children's Home. Have a heart will ya, it's Christmas."

"And that's why we're givin' ourselves this truck," said the first gang member, "it's OUR Christmas present."

"Ho, ho, ho asshole," said the third gang member as he pistol whipped the man with the butt of his machine gun. The gang members all jeered and laughed.

"Man," said the first gang member, "just imagine how much we'll get for these things on eBay."

"These Lil' Orphan Alien dolls go for five times what ya pay for them in the stores," said the second.

"And we didn't pay jack shit," said the third. While they all laughed aloud, Mikey and Naruto made their move as they climbed to the top of truck's trailer.

"We'll see about that," said Naruto.

"Better lay low Klunk," said Mikey as he made sure the orange cat wouldn't fall out of the inner coat pocket, "things might get a little rough."

**-The Lair-**

The tree was perfectly set up in the entertainment center. As Leo made sure it was put in the most perfectly aesthetic place possible, Raph came in wielding two butterfly swords.

"Uh Raph," Leo asked with a touch of nervousness, "what are you doing with those butterfly swords?"

"Just trimmin' the tree," Raph replied as he quickly cut off the least pleasing parts about the tree. Soon the tree looked more pleasing to the eye as it seemed to shimmer a brilliant glow.

"Man I'm good, I shoulda been a barber," said Raph, pleased with his handiwork, "little off the top?"

"Uh, no thanks," Leo politely declined.

Just then Don walked into the entertainment center with a cookie-dough covered mixing bowl and spoon.

"Christmas cookies are in the oven! Who wants to lick the bowl and spoon?" he asked.

Like a moth to light, Raph swooped in, swiped both and proceeded to lick them clean.

"This is frickin' sweet," he said in between licks as his face tarted to become covered in cookie-dough, "Usually Naruto and Mikey would fight to the death over this stuff until they shared and licked these things clean! They always did hog the good stuff."

"Y'know, maybe we ought to look for those two," Leo suggested.

"Nah, they'll be fine," Raph reassured as he devoured the last of the cookie-dough and proceeded to lick his fingers and cheeks, "in fact, they're probably on their way home right now."

**-With Mikey and Naruto-**

The two ninja brothers waited for the most opportune moment to strike. As soon as the three gang members had their laugh, the two leapt in and took them by surprise. The Purple Dragons then fired their machine guns but Naruto kicked them out of their hands while Mikey did a hand-stand double spin kick and knocked them all down. The three gang members quickly recovered, grabbed their weapons and retaliated. Mikey and Naruto narrowly avoided being shot at as they hopped all over the alley and made themselves harder to hit.

As the two hid behind a dumpster, the second gang member kept firing and yelled out, "Get the truck!"

The first gang member then picked the truck's keys out of the knocked out middle-aged man and got into the cab where he started the engine. The second and third gang members joined him as they started to speed away with the truck. Mikey and Naruto then popped out of their hiding place and saw a thick steel cable being dragged on the ground. Naruto grabbed onto it first, followed by Mikey and they skated along on the wet and icy streets.

"Meow," Klunk said from inside Mikey's jacket.

"Hang on Klunk, we're kinda busy now," he said as the two struggled to hold on.

Up in front, the second gang member looked at the side-rear view mirror and saw Mikey and Naruto skating behind them.

"What the hell!" he exclaimed, "those freaks who attacked us are skitchin' on in the back!"

"Not for long they ain't," said the first gang member as he made the truck sway and swerve. Mikey and Naruto held on for dear life as they jumped and narrowly avoided each car they were meant to hit.

"Y'know, this isn't so hard,"'said Mikey in between jumps.

"Yeah," said Naruto as he smiled a bit, "this is actually kinda fun." As they made a high leap off of a car, they yelled out, "Cowabunga!" They then landed perfectly on their feet.

"Good thing I got my shell in case I fall," said Mikey.

"And good thing I got you to fall on in case I fall," said Naruto.

"Mew," said Klunk.

"Don't worry, I won't squish you Klunk," said Naruto.

Up in the cab, the first gang member looked at his left side rear-view mirror.

"I don't believe it," he said, "those damn monkeys are still back there."

"Bring them up front, we'll take care of them," said the third gang member as he and the second readied their machine guns.

"You got it," said the first as he slammed his foot on the brake pedal which caused the two to slide underneath the truck and stop in front of it. The second and third gang members then kicked out the glass and opened fire. Bullets sprayed everywhere as Naruto and Mikey leapt out of the way and ducked for cover. They then leapt on the hood of the truck, then the top of the cab and finally the top of the trailer as they ran for cover in the back all while bullets whizzed by their heads.

"They went into da back with da dolls," said the second.

"Well go after em'," said the first gang member. The other two Purple Dragons then stepped out and inspected the back end of the trailer, only to find that there was nothing there.

"Where the hell did they go?" the third gang member asked. His question was wordlessly answered as he was kicked away by Mikey. The second gang member prepared to shoot but he too was kicked away, this time by Naruto.

"Merry Christmas boys," said Mikey.

"Boy do we have something to give to you," said Naruto as he cracked his knuckles. They then each picked up a Purple Dragon and punched them in their faces before throwing them aside.

Up front in the cab, the first Purple Dragon growled in anger and annoyance. "I don't believe it, those two dickwads managed to kick their asses." He then pulled out a cell phone and dialed a number. "Yo it's Sonny, I'm on 18th and 1st," he said, "I got two pain-in-the-ass freaks on my case, I could use some goddamn back-up here." The voice on the other line gave the gang member, now known as Sonny, some instructions. "Got it, I'll meet ya half-way," Sonny replied. And he sped up the truck which forced Naruto and Mikey to grab onto the (still left open and dangling) right and left back trailer doors respectively. Just then, a man in moped was cruising along the streets when the truck almost hit him.

"Hey," Naruto called out to the fallen man, "call the cops, these guys are crooks and they're trying to hijack this truck!" And the truck swerved around a corner, making the two brothers hang on for dear life. Mikey then reached into his pocket and pulled out hand spikes and put them on his left hand while Naruto controlled, directed his chakra to his right and left hands and stuck onto the door like glue. The two then began to climb to the top of the trailer.

Meanwhile, up front in the cab, Sonny checked his left side rear-view mirror and saw nothing there. Then he looked up higher and saw Mikey swinging like a monkey trying to hang on to the top of the trailer while trying to climb up on it. Sonny then swerved the truck left and right again, trying to get rid of the two brothers. However, Naruto managed to get in the truck.

"Here's where you get off jackass," said Naruto as he forcefully kicked the gang member out of the truck and took the wheel. Mikey shortly joined him as he sat in the passenger side.

However, they drove past a police car where and officer saw everything that had transpired. He then grabbed his radio and spoke into it.

"This is One Bravo Fourteen," he announced, "we got the third perp that hijacked the truck full of toys; looks like there's still a fourth and fifth hijacker hanging on in the truck."

In the truck, Naruto cruised carefully through the icy roads.

"Look Klunk," he said, "we're heroes."

"Meow," said Klunk.

However, their celebration was cut short by the arrival of the Purple Dragon's back up which came in the form of a customized sports car. It was up ahead of the truck and driving in the opposite direction.

Mikey was nervous. "Uh Naruto, what're you doing?" he asked nervously.

"Playing Chicken Mikey," Maruto replied as he became serious, "if they're the smart cowards that they are, then they know that they can either lose and win or win and die."

And he was right.

"He ain't gonna stop!" said the Purple Dragon who was driving. His other two occupants agreed with him as he veered to the left while shouting, "SHIIIIIIIITT!" The driver then did a 180 and spun the car in the direction the truck was driving and started to catch up.

**-The Lair-**

April and Don busily set up the table where everyone would be eating (which was located next to the big gaping underwater access pool while being right across from the entertainment center).

Just then the pod doors opened and out stepped Casey and Raph, who were guiding Angel and Silver Sentry into the lair.

"Ah," Splinter said happily, "that would be our guests."

"Sorry about the blind folds guys," said Casey, "Splinter just likes it for a precaution."

"It's cool Casey," said Angel as she took off her blindfold.

"You know I can see through this blindfold with my x-ray vision right?"the Silver Sentry muttered to Raph.

"Just play along will ya," Raph replied as he untied the blindfold, "it's for Master Splinter. He's got this thing about lettin' people know where we live."

"Merry Christmas guys," said April as she hugged Angel and the Sliver Sentry.

"Thank you for inviting us to your home," said the Silver Sentry.

"You are all welcome in our home," Splinter replied.

"So, where are Turtle Titan and Ninjor?" the superhero asked, "I thought Michelangelo and Naruto would be here."

"Yeah," said Raph, "so did we."

"Don't worry," Leo reassured, "they'll be here any minute."

**-With Mikey and Naruto-**

Both the truck and the customized sports car sped down the streets of New York. As the sports car got close enough, a Purple Dragon popped his upper half of his body out a window and brandished a rocket-powered grenade.

"Hand on Mikey," said Naruto as he noticed an empty tow-truck with its wheel ramps down, "things are about to get a little bumpy."

As the gang member fired the r.p.g. Naruto partially drove up onto the tow-truck's wheel ramp and executed a stunt right out a James Bond movie as the angle the truck partially traveled in made the r.p.g. miss the truck and hit a car.

"Do something!" said the Purple Dragon driver.

"Get closer," said the third member of the car as he brandished his machine gun, "I'll blow out his damn tires." The driver then sped up the sports car and got closer to the truck while the gang member prepared to fire.

However, Naruto saw what was about to happen thanks to the rear-view mirrors and smirked as he slammed on the brakes.

"SHIIIIIT!" shouted the Purple Dragons as the driver swerved sharply to the right and managed to completely flip the car and themselves over and landed right between the space of two parked cars.

"Nice driving dipshit," said a gang member as he punched the driver in the arm.

Naruto then drove the truck away.

"Alright, we got rid of em'," said Mikey.

"Mew," said Klunk.

**-The Lair-**

Leo busily hung the last decorations and tinsel on the Christmas tree while Silver Sentry put the star on top. Just then a glowing portal appeared over the water and floated all the way over to the stone floor of the main chamber of the lair. It then shone a brilliant blue light before revealing the presences of Ultimate Daimyo, Gyoji, Usagi, Gennosuke, Kakashi and Jiraiya.

"It is an honor to be in your home Splinter-sensei," said Ultimate Daimyo as he and the others bowed in good will.

"The pleasure is all mine," said Splinter as he bowed back.

Leo then approached Usagi with a welcoming smile, a smile that the rabbit returned.

"Korei suma suomeidato Leonardo-san," said Usagi (note, I don't speak Japanese and I know I wrote that phrase wrong; so could someone leave a review telling me what he said in Japanese. I don't want an English translation, I want something like this: ワンピース to this: Wan Pīsu. The moment I see the translation, I will change the phrase), "I got you something." And he presented a sheathed Katana with a red bow tied to it.

"A sword? Wicked!" Leo exclaimed happily as he accepted the present and presented a sheathed Katana with a blue bow tied to it, "I got you something too."

"A sword? What a wonderful gift!" Usagi exclaimed happily as he accepted the present.

"Nice letter openers boys, now where's the free chow?" Gennosuke demanded to know, "I'm starving."

"Please come," said Splinter, "All are welcome at our table."

"This is an impressive home you have here," said Jiraiya, "Mind showing me and Kakashi around?"

"Yes of course," said Splinter, "I would be most glad to show you how much Naruto feels at home here."

Kakashi looked all over the lair and turned to Leo. "Aren't there supposed to be four of you here, and where is Naruto?" he asked.

"He's outside with Mikey, they already did their Christmas shopping so they decided to explore a bit but they should be back," said Leo.

**-With Mikey and Naruto-**

Before the two brothers decided what they would do with the truck, they heard the sounds of police sirens behind them. Naruto then looked in the left side rear-view mirror and saw three police cars following them.

"So we finally get rid of those Purple Dragon bozos and now we're on the world's most scariest police chases!" Mikey exclaimed with slight irritation.

"Not to mention there's a road block up ahead," said Naruto. Indeed, several police cars lined up to make sure nothing would pass them.

"Well, we're the heroes here," said Naruto as he sped the truck up.

"So let's hope they'll forgive us," said Mikey, realizing what Naruto was about to do.

The policemen up ahead also realized that they weren't going to stop as they scattered in all directions to avoid any flying debris. Naruto then rammed the truck right through the line of police cars, making two flip over on their backsides.

"We're sorry!" he shouted right out the window.

"We know it looks bad, but it's for a good cause!" Mikey shouted out as well and the truck sped away into the night.

**-The Lair-**

Currently an arm wrestling match was happening and it was the Silver Sentry vs Casey Jones. The superhero had already gone up against Jiraya and Kakashi but both of those had ended in stalemates. Now it was the vigilante against the superhero. Silver Sentry then managed to slam Casey's arm down and throw him onto a stone support pillar.

"Forgive me Mr. Jones," the superhero apologized, "I don't know my own strength sometimes."

Casey still had a determined look in his eyes as he picked himself up. "I want a re-match," he proclaimed, "but this time it'll be me and Raph against you."

"If you insist," said the Silver Sentry. Soon another match started and for a good minute it was a stalemate. But just when it seemed like that Raph and Casey were going to win (they managed to bring the superhero's arm down 3/4 of the way) the Silver Sentry surprised them both by slamming their arms down and throwing them to the stone support pillar.

"Alright boys," said April as she wordlessly challenged the Silver Sentry (who gladly accepted), "let me show you how REAL person arm wrestles." But thirty seconds in, it looked as if April was about to lose (her arm was 3/4 down) but she struggled on.

"April, give it up will ya," Casey protested out of worry, "if Raph and I couldn't do it there's no way you can-."

He was interrupted by the sight and sound of the Silver Sentry being thrown to the wall. Kakashi and Jiraiya chuckled at the aghast expressions Casey and Raph wore on their faces.

"You were saying Casey Jones?" April smugly replied as she headed into the kitchen.

'Damn Naruto,' Casey thought, 'You'd better not piss her off or you'll regret it.'

While everyone was distracted or occupied by the thought of him losing, the Silver Sentry made a quick dash to the kitchen and met up with April.

"Thanks," said April as she picked up a rather large cylindrical Christmas themed tin, "I think they fell for it."

"My pleasure," Silver Sentry replied.

"And as promised," April said as she opened the tin and revealed a truck-load of perfectly made Chocolate Chip Cookies packed in, "your reward."

"Actually the looks on those guys faces is reward enough," said the superhero.

"Alright then," said April as she closed the tin, "I'm sure Naruto will appreciate these six-dozen melt-in-your-mouth Chocolate Chip Cookies." As she over dramatically started to walk away, the superhero hastily stopped her.

"No, no I didn't mean that," he protested as April smiled and gave him the tin, "I'll take them." But as he took one out and put it near his mouth, he stopped and asked, "These don't have nuts do they?"

"No," April simply replied.

"Oh thank God, you don't know how many Christmas Chocolate Chip Cookies I've sampled that have been baked with nuts in them. Why do people insist on putting in nuts?" Silver Sentry asked in a rant-like tone.

"To be honest, I really don't know but I hate it when people hand you a Chocolate Chip Cookie baked with nuts," said April.

(I have to agree with these guys here, I hypothesize that Chocolate Chip Cookies baked with nuts were meant to be played as a really cruel practical joke).

Meanwhile, Splinter sat in a meditative position in his room and gazed into the Utrom crystal ball. Inside the ball, he found himself sitting across from his Master and owner, Hamato Yoshi. They both poured themselves tea and drank it. Just as Splinter finished his last drop, a slide door opening had awoken him from his meditative state.

Leo then stepped into the room and said, "Master Splinter, the food is almost ready." He then noticed the crystal ball in the rat's hands. "Uh Master Splinter, is everything okay, did I interrupted anything?" he asked.

"Don't worry, I was just visiting an old friend," Splinter replied, "Have Naruto and Michelangelo return from their trip to the surface?"

"Not yet, but I just know they'll be here in time for dinner, they wouldn't miss it for nothing," said Leo.

"Let us hope so," said Splinter.

**-With Mikey and Naruto-**

The police were still chasing the two brothers, but now there as many as six police cars chasing them.

"Damn it, don't they have families to return to?" said Naruto.

"Well we gotta do somethin' they're gaining on us," said Mikey.

"You got any bright ideas, because at this point I'm all out."

Mikey pondered for a bit, then he saw some fresh wet snow up ahead.

"Swerve this baby into the snow there!"

"Are you sure?"

"Trust me."

"Alright then, here goes nothing," said Naruto as he swerved the truck left and right. Mikey looked into the right-side rear view mirror and saw the desired effects taking place as snow spat out from the truck's rear tires and made a big *SPLAT* on several police car windshields, which made all six police cars crash into each other.

"Alright, it worked!" Mikey exclaimed happily.

"Mew," said Klunk.

Naruto and Mikey smiled as they high-fived each other and sped away from the scene.

**-10 Minutes Later-**

Naruto slowly backed the truck into the now snow covered and deserted junk yard. As he hid it behind a pile of junk, police sirens could be heard to his right as their cars passed by them at the entrance.

"Meow," said Klunk.

"Finally," Naruto and Mikey said at the same time as they petted Klunk on the head.

Naruto then checked his Shell Cell and looked at the time, which read 6:50 PM.

"Oh no, we gotta hurry," said Naruto, "or else we're going to miss Christmas dinner."

"But how are we gonna get back in time?" Mikey asked as they stepped out of the truck. Naruto wordlessly answered his question as he got into a position that told Mikey he would have to piggy back on Naruto's back.

"Oh no," Mikey moaned, "do we have to?"

"If we want the others helping us in giving these toys to the orphanage then yeah, now get on," said Naruto.

Mikey gulped nervously and said to Klunk, "Hang on Klunk, it's gonna be a speedy ride." And the instant Mikey was securely placed on his back, Naruto took off at super speed.

**-The Lair-**

April had laid out the last of the Christmas Dinner Dishes, which signaled everyone to sit down. Casey smacked his lips at the sight and aroma that awaited him as he sat down.

"All right, chow time," he said happily as he reached for a dinner roll.

"No," said Splinter (this made Casey retract his arm) as he and everyone else took a seat, "this is a time for family and being together, and we must wait for Michelangelo and Naruto."

"I'll give em' a minute before I start to chow down," said Raph in minor annoyance. April checked her watch which read 6:59.

**-With Mikey and Naruto-**

Naruto finally stopped at the abandoned warehouse where the Battle Shell was located as well as the pod that would take them directly to the lair.

"Hurry," said Mikey as they opened and shut the door and went into the pod.

**-The Lair-**

Everyone turned their heads as the pod doors opened and Mikey and Naruto stepped out.

"Merry Christmas everyone, we're home!" Naruto announced loudly and happily.

"Meet our new friend!" Mikey said with excitement as he held up Klunk, "His name is Klunk."

"Meow," said Klunk.

"Guys, where have you been?" Leo asked.

"Our guests have been waiting for the two of you. Be thankful you are only a minute late," said Splinter.

"We're sorry," said the two brothers at the same time.

"But you're not gonna believe what happened," said Mikey happily.

"We don't wanna hear it," said Raph.

"But Raph, Christmas is a time to think about others who are less fortunate than ourselves," said Mikey.

"It's a time not to think of ourselves at all, and we have a way of doing that," said Naruto.

**-Little Brownstreet Children's Home-**

For everyone else who didn't have an adventure getting the toys back, the look on all the children's faces as they were given a Lil' Orphan Alien doll was emotionally overwhelming. Granted, everyone else was wearing a green elf costume complete with a hat and pointy ears (except Splinter who was dressed up like Santa Claus and Silver Sentry who was a known public figure) to blend in a bit and create some surrealism and fantasy. All the men laughed and chuckled heartedly while the women tried to blink back some tears of joy welling up in their eyes while laughing.

This was truly a beloved sight to behold.

'_Ah_, _my sons_,' Splinter thought while he played with some children and watched his sons play with some children, '_I believe Michelangelo and Naruto were right_, _this is definitely a time for thinking of others_; _a season of giving_.'

**-The Lair, sometime later-**

After all the festivities were done and the Christmas Dinner eaten, the hosts and every guest had fallen asleep to be fully rested for tomorrow's festivities. That is, except for two people.

"You didn't have to do the dishes," said Naruto.

"What, because I'm a guest; show me where it says that guests can't help the hosts," April playfully retorted as she and Naruto put away the last of the now clean dishes, utensils, drinking glasses, mugs and everything used to prepare or serve food into their proper place. Naruto and April just smiled warmly as they stepped out of the kitchen and looked all around the lair as Christmas lights and Japanese style lanterns gave a warm glow. Just as they were near the underwater access pool (they're on the other side with looks like a Japanese style pond with its Lilly pads, stepping stones, bamboo reeds and small "water fall") April stopped in her tracks, which prompted Naruto to stop and ask, "What's wrong?"

April just gave a shy blush and a small knowing smile as she darted her eyes upward. Naruto looked up and saw Mistletoe hanging from low hanging golden tinsel.

"Oh, isn't that-."

But before he could finish his sentence, April kissed him on his lips. Naruto, not being taken by surprise this time (and while still kissing her), gently pulled April in and wrapped his right arm around her waist (tucking his hand slightly underneath her sweater to touch her, which made her moan in a slightly happy and sultry tone) and made his left hand touch and linger on her soft and supple cheek before cupping it to hold her head. April then wrapped her arms around the back of his firm neck.

Time seemed to stop for the two individuals as the multi-colored lights seemed to twinkle just for them. They could have gone on forever if there was not a need for air.

As they pulled away, Naruto smiled said softly, "Merry Christmas April."

"Merry Christmas Naruto," April replied softly as she too smiled.

**Merry Christmas in July! Or in this case June. Ah, whatever it's not like it really matters, the point is is that while this episode did air on Christmas, it was produced first. Plus I wasn't going to wait until December to adapt this episode because I'm not going to make you wait a year for me to start on the fourth season. Hope all my readers are enjoying the summer season to it's fullest extent, I know I am.**

So please leave a review.


	3. Chapter 3: Space Invaders Part 1

As always: TMNT belongs to Nickelodeon and Mirage Studios and Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. Please support the official release.

NMNT Season 3 Chapter 3: Space Invaders Part 1: Triceraton Wars

**-Outer Space- **

For the last couple of weeks, the inhabitants of Earth had lived in relative peace. Oh sure there was the occasional minor conflict between two nations, but it would always resolve itself in no time. However, nothing could have prepared the people of Earth for what was about to happen as a fleet of Triceraton space ship fighters, mother ships and the Triceraton home world traveled closer and closer to the blue and green planet.

**-The Triceraton High Council- **

Prime Leader Zanramon had sat in his place at the triangle shaped table as began to talk to the high council.

"We have fought long and hard in the war against our hated enemies: The Federation," he said, "Precious Triceraton blood has been spilt, our glorious home world damaged in battle; but through our bravery and strength of arms, we forced the mighty Federation to retreat. Very soon we shall strike at them with force and bathe ourselves in the sweet nectar of victory."

"Victory, victory, victory!" exclaimed the high council.

"Our path to triumph is clear," Zanramon continued, "we must recapture the Fugitoid who holds in his circuitry the mind of Professor Honeycutt. His Tele-portal device will provide us the means of crushing the Federation and rule the universe once and for all!"

The high council cheered loudly.

"The Fugitoid and his allies had used the Tele-portal device to escape us last time," Zanramon continued, "But we've tracked the Tele-Portal's trans-ionic trail to the farthest corner of the T-17 galaxy to an insignificant watery, green and blue planet called Earth. Even if we must tear that pitiful world apart piece by piece, the Fugitoid will be ours. Begin the countdown to victory!"

And the screen behind him showed a timer that counted down from 12:00:00.

"Victory, victory,victory!" the high council exclaimed.

**-The Lair-**

Michelangelo and Donatello were busy playing a video game called Space Destructor while Naruto sat and watched them.

"I play winner," he said.

"Sure," said the two turtles as their eyes were glued to the screen. Currently, the game showed that Mikey was in the lead.

"Damn it, I just blew up," said Don.

"First rule of playing Space Destructor Don boy: never go up against me for I am the space-inator," Mikey said in a bad Terminator accent before switching to his normal voice, "resistance is futile!"

But just as Mikey destroyed another space-craft, the power to the lair went out.

"No!" Mikey complained in anguish, "not another goddamn black-out."

"Relax," said Don, "it's not the end of the world."

**-Outer Space-**

At that very moment, the Triceratons finally arrived near Earth.

The Triceraton homeworld then deployed hundreds of Triceraton Motherships, who carefully organized themselves into surrounding the Earth in a pyramid pattern. The Motherships then all fired cackling and connective orange beams of energy amongst each other which effectively covered the Earth in a force field.

**-Triceraton Homeworld: Command Center-**

General Mozar looked at the completed force field before turning to Prime Leader Zanramon to give a situation report.

"The shield is in place Prime Leader and impenetrable to anything but our space craft," he said, "the Fugitoid cannot escape."

"Begin the invasion," Zanramon commanded.

"To victory," said Mozar.

Soon every available space fighter was launched and they flew into the planet's atmosphere.

**-A United States Military Base: Central Command, New York, Sun Set-**

A US radar monitor watched in curiosity and slight worry as he called over his superior.

"Um sir, we have a problem," he said. His superior, who was a US General, walked over to the radar monitor and asked, "What's the matter."

"We have multiple bogies, spacecraft sir," the radar monitor answered as he became more and more nervous while his tone reflected it, "We're-we're-we're under attack from...outer space!"

"Aliens?! You gotta be goddamn kidding me!" the general exclaimed as he picked up a red emergency alert phone and shouted, "Emergency, we're going to Defcon 4!" Red lights immediately flashed and alarms blared loudly. Very quickly, all fighter jets were scrambled as they encountered the Triceraton space fighters. The fighter jets fired air-to-air missiles, but they were ineffective against the advanced Triceraton energy shields. The Triceratons then fired their lasers and took down the fighter jets one after the other.

Meanwhile up in space, a couple of Triceraton Motherships decided to fire their multiple continuous laser beams which created waves upon waves of explosions on another US military base. But it wasn't just the US military bases they destroyed; they also destroyed military bases all over the world. France, England, Japan, China, Australia, you name the country, they destroyed their military bases.

Back in the central command base in New York, the general was on the phone with the US president.

"Yes Mr. President we have suffered severe losses, but we have combat ready troops and our boys at Campbell are going to send up everything we-."

"Sir," the radar monitor interrupted, "Campbell, it's been destroyed!" Then more alerts started to pop up on the monitor. "Europe, Asia, Africa; nearly every military base worldwide!"

**-Triceraton Homeworld: Command Center-**

"Prime Leader," said Mozar, "the resistance these worms offered was fierce but ineffective."

"Fine, and where is the Fugitoid Commander Mozar?" Zanramon asked.

"We haven't found him yet sir, but we will," Mozar answered, "the hunt has begun!"

**-New York City, Sun Set-**

Citizens ran everywhere in fear as Triceraton soldiers invaded the airways on small sled ships and jetpacks while others marched down the streets like Hitler's Stormtroopers (yes they were really called that, Star Wars did not invent the word.) But evidently the purpose was to find something connected to Professor Honeycutt as the several Triceratons held scanning devices in their hands.

"There's one," said a commanding Triceraton to a soldier as he pointed to a human male, "set for stun." The soldier then fired a stunning laser at the man, which instantly knocked him unconscious. The Triceratons did this with several more humans as they began to round certain ones up like cattle. It was a truly terrifying sight to see as people who lived in the apartments hid away from the windows and turned their lights off in hopes they would not be noticed.

**-The 2nd Time Around: April's Apartment-**

April (who was wearing tan pants and the purple tank-top that exposed her midriff) busily punched, kicked, jabbed and roundhouse-kicked a punching bag in a very vigorous and rigorous manner with determination etched in her face. Just then a news report came on the television that was on behind her.

"_This is the emergency broadcast system_," said the woman news anchor (April stopped what she was doing and listened while wiping the sweat from her brow), "_we interrupt this program to bring you critical information. Today the unthinkable has happened; Earth no longer need question if there is life on other planets_."

**-Casey Jones' Apartment-**

Casey was watching the same news broadcast as he got up from his chair and looked out the window.

"_It is here, and we are in the full grip of an alien invasion. Is there any way to defend ourselves from this assault from the stars, or is this the end of the human race_?"

**-The Lair-**

The five brothers and Splinter sat in the entertainment center as they watched the same news broadcast.

"_This was the scene just moments ago in Times Square. Reports are coming in from all over the world: we are being invaded by some extraterrestrial force_."

Amateur footage from cell phone cameras were then shown from places like Paris, London and Tokyo and all of them depicted people fleeing in terror.

"My sons," said Splinter (who was sitting on the couch while the brothers stood behind him), "it is very important for you all to stay in the lair until-." But he never finished his command because as he looked behind himself, he saw that they had already left. Splinter just sighed in exasperation and slight worry.

**-New York City, Sun Set- **

The five brothers stood on top of a water tower while they contemplated the situation.

"No doubt about it, they're Triceratons," said Leonardo.

"Goddamn I hate those guys," Raphael muttered angrily, "We gotta do somethin'."

"But what can we do against an entire invasion?" Naruto asked in a hopeless tone.

"It's the end of the world as we know it," said Don.

"And I don't feel fine," said Mikey (making a small reference to R.E.M.'s song "It's The End Of The World As We Know It (and I Feel Fine...)"). They then all leapt down in a dark alley full of shadows.

"I don't get it; with all the planets in the galaxies, why here, why Earth?" said Don.

"Maybe they're looking for something," said Naruto.

"Or maybe Zanramon is still pissed that we trashed his personal space cruiser," Raph chuckled, "It was a pretty damn fine ride."

"I don't think this is about us, we're not _**that**_ important of a reason to travel halfway cross the galaxy for," said Leo.

"Hey speak for yourself," said Mikey with a gloating tone, "I'm considered a pretty bad-ass hombre anywhere in the galaxy; remember, I _**am**_ the Battle Nexus Champion."

Raph just smacked Mikey upside the head. Suddenly a voice echoed in the alley.

"Team 3, search the Northern Quadrant. Team 2, you're with me," said a Triceraton Commamder.

The brothers then quickly hid themselves as a Triceraton on a small sled ship began to inspect the alley they were in. But before he put one foot in, the Triceraton Commander said, "Look, there is a high concentration of Trans-Ionic particles coming from inside that structure. Let's check it out instead." The commander then looked at the Triceraton soldier who was about to inspect the alley and said, "You, keep searching the area."

"Yes sir," said the soldier and he continued his rounds While the Commander and the other soldiers all headed towards an apartment building. The Commander then took his sled ship up to a specific floor, fired a laser beam and made a hole in an old woman's apartment. The old woman screamed in terror. The Commander took no notice as the soldier that was with him on the sled ship forcibly grabbed the old woman and carried her over his soldier.

"We may not be able to save the world," said Leo as he and the others watched what had transpired, "but we can sure as shell save that old lady, come on!"

They then quickly leapt up to the rooftops and began hopping across them as thy desperately tried to catch up to the Triceratons as they carried the old lady away. Don was the first to leap out and land on the sled ship as he took out his Bo Staff and swung it around aggressively. Both the Commander and the soldier, who had put down the old woman, prepared to attack. But before they could, Don leapt off the sled ship, which gave Leo the element of surprise as he leapt in, nabbed the old lady and leapt back to the ground. The Triceraton commander then turned the sled ship around and prepared to fire his laser gun. However, Naruto then leapt in and leg-swept them off their feet while Mikey and Raph leapt in to throw them aside.

"It's not nice to invade Mr. Raphie's Neighborhood," said Raph (making a pun on Mr. Roger's Neighborhood). Mikey then went over to the controls.

"Yo guys," he said, beckoning them over, "looks like their friends are comin' back!" Raph and Naruto looked ahead and saw another sled ship carrying three Triceratons. The aliens then opened fire with their laser guns as Mikey took over the controls and made the sled ship go as fast as it could on a collision course. Milliseconds before they made impact, the heroes leapt off the flying vehicle and onto a roof top as an explosion happened behind them.

"Alright!" the three bothers happily exclaimed as they all high-fived each other.

**-Two Minutes Later-**

In an alley, Leo had set down the old lady and propped her up against a wall. The five brothers stood in front of her as she groaned a bit and opened her eyes.

"Auuuuugggghhhh, MONSTERS!" she screamed.

"Listen lady, we ain't gonna hurt ya," Raph started to protest, but then the old lady pulled out a machine gun (from hammer space).

"One twitch and you're history scum," she threatened. Naruto moved quickly and gave her a nerve pinch, making her faint.

"I think she means to say 'Thank you'," he said.

"What I'm wondering is why the Triceratons are rounding up civilians?" Leo asked as they saw Triceraton soldiers take more people away on sled ships.

"Don't look at me," Raph replied as he gestured to Don who was tinkering with Triceraton tracking equipment, "why don't we ask the answer man."

"Well," Don explained, "it looks like the Triceratons are rounding up certain civilians." He then got the tracking device to work as his eyes widened in surprise while saying, "Whoa; seems like whatever the Triceratons are scanning for, we're full of it."

Raph chuckled a bit and said, "No big news there, Mikey's always been full of shit."

"Hey," Mikey complained.

Naruto then took a closer look at the screen the tracking device showed.

"Don," he started to ask, "Which direction is this thing pointing in?"

**-The 2nd Time Around-**

Two Triceratons on a sled ship stood outside April's shop. One then checked the tracking device to make sure that they were going in the right direction.

"There," he said, "the Trans-Ionic particle reading is strongest there; let's move."

Inside the store, Casey was talking to April.

"I'm tellin' ya April, it's crazy out there," he said as he pulled out a bike helmet, "Now I made a promise to Naruto that if shit ever got really heavy again like in the gang wars and he's too busy trying to make everything right, then I'm supposed to get you outta here and away from the city."

"Look Casey," April started to protest, "as much as I love that he cares about me and while it is a nice gesture, I can take care of-."

Suddenly there was an explosion outside the store as the Triceratons fired their laser guns. Then there was another explosion as the glass shattered and store wall debris flew everywhere as the Triceratons blasted away an entire section of the store's walls.

"Um, o-okay let's go," April said in a shaky panicky voice as she took the bike helmet from Casey while he put on his own. They then ran out through the store's back door and hopped onto Casey's motorcycle. Casey then fired up the engine and sped out of the alley and away from the store, with the Triceratons in hot pursuit.

As Casey made the motorcycle go faster and faster, April shouted out, "Casey, remember how I yelled at you for going so fast in the T.C.R.I building?"

"What about it?" Casey answered back.

"GO FASTER!" April shouted.

Casey then revved the motor and sped away even faster than before, but unfortunately the Triceraton's sled ship was faster still. The two Ticeratons then opened fire with their laser guns while Casey swayed and swerved left and right to dodge the blasts.

"Casey, look out!" April shouted as she noticed a huge pile-up consisting of many cars. Casey noticed this as well, but he also noticed that a car was set up like a ramp. He then revved the engine again as he made the motorcycle go as fast as it could.

"Hang on April!" he shouted as he made the leap over the pile-up. "WAHOOOOOOOO!" he shouted in excitement while April just screamed in terror. They then made a slightly bumpy landing as they continued to speed away from the Triceratons on the sled ship. However, the two did not expect two Triceratons on jet packs to fly in and start firing their lasers. One blast managed to hit the motor-cycle's front tire and pop it. Casey then lost all control as he and April were forcefully ejected from the vehicle. They landed on the ground (on their stomachs) hard, grunting in pain as they did. The Triceratons then surrounded them.

**-The United Nations Building-**

Many world nation representatives debated on how to handle the invasion.

"Quiet everyone please, we must try to _**reason**_ with these extraterrestrials," said a Kenyan representative.

"We must ask them what they want, perhaps they mistook us for aggressors after we launched our fighter jets," a Japanese representative suggested.

Just then Zanramon appeared on the huge screen built in the building.

"_Inhabitants of the planet, you are now under my control and my command_," he began, "_I am Zanramon, Prime Leader of the great and glorious Triceraton Republic. Here are our demands: you will immediately surrender to us the Fugitoid_." And he showed them a picture of the professor in his robot body. "_If you don't then prepare to face annihilation_," he said, "_if you give up the Fugitoid, then we will spare your pathetic lives; deny us, and you will all die a most horrific death_."

**-New York City, Times Square-  
**  
The five brothers were watching the same broadcast on the enormous screen built into a building.

"_You have Ten Quargons to comply_," Zanramon finished before his transmission was cut.

"I knew they were looking for something," said Naruto.

"But is it that big of a surprise? They're looking for Professor Honeycutt," said Leo.

"The term 'Damn, wrong planet' comes to mind," said Mikey.

"Yeah," Raph agreed, "Professor Egghead ain't on Earth anymore."

"Judging from the tracking device they're using, the Triceratons followed the Trans-Ionic residue of the Tele-Portal that the Utroms used to get us home thinking it was the Professor's Tele-Portal," said Don.

"But Professor Honeycutt's Tele-Portal never worked," said Naruto.

"Yeah," Mikey agreed, "we built it and it was a dud."

"So let me get this straight: the Tricera-shitheads are after someone who ain't even here cuz' they want an invention of his that don't even work?" Raph asked.

"That about sums it up," said Leo.

Just then Naruto's Shell Cell rang.

"Hello?" he answered.

"_Naruto, guys it's me, April. Casey and I are in a tight spot_."

"April, what's happening?" Naruto asked.

"_I don't know, we're being held by these aliens; in fact, they have a bunch of us here in Central Park and_.-"

But before she could explain more, there was a rustling noise and a loud crunch before everything went static.

"Hello? April!" Naruto called out in vain, but there was no answer. He then pocketed his Shell Cell and told the others, "Guys this isn't good, they got Casey and April and they're being taken to Central Park."

"Well then why are we sittin' here twidilin' our shells, let's move!" Raph declared as he took out his Sais. They all wordlessly agreed with him as they all ran towards Central Park.

**-Central Park-  
**  
The Triceratons rounded up everyone like cattle until they were all in a collective group. Casey and April were last in this long walk as a Triceraton soldier forcefully pushed Casey forward with the intent of making him move faster.

However, the vigilante became aggressive and angrily exclaimed, "Quit pushin' you ugly son of a bitch or I'll-."

The soldier just punched him in the abdomen and sent him flying a few feet.

"You will do as you are told weakling," said the soldier as April ran to Casey's side to ensure they wouldn't be separated.

Just then, three Triceratons driving a sled ship hovered above the fairly large group of people. They lingered thirty feet above their heads as they created a force field just like the Triceraton Motherships and trapped them with the intent of not letting them escape. Casey picked up a stick, threw it to a wall of the force field and saw it immediately disintegrate.

Meanwhile, a distance away from the force field, two men wearing black suits with white under shirts, a black tie and dark sunglasses observed the situation.

"Outpost 348 reporting in, no sign of the turtles or the blond whiskered human," said one as he listened to the reply, "no I agree sir, at this point if the Earthlings are in the Triceraton's clutches, they won't be alive for much longer."

Meanwhile from afar, the brothers were also observing the situation.

"Casey and April must be in there somewhere," said Don.

"Nice, a portable Alcatraz, now everbody's gonna want one," said Mikey.

"Let's get ready to kick some ass," said Raph.

"Hold it Raph," said Leo, "we're way outnumbered, we need to use our heads."

"Guess that leaves Mikey out," said Naruto.

"Y'know," Mikey began, "if all those people were set free at once, there'd be a lot of confusion."

"I take it back," said Naruto.

"Mikey had a good idea?" Raph asked, clearly impressed.

"Mikey had a good idea," said Leo. He then turned his attention to Don and asked, "Donny, how do we get the cage down?"

"Well," Don explained, "it appears that the force field is triangulated by those three sled ships."

"Which means if we knock one down, the whole thing will collapse," said Naruto.

"Precisely," said Don.

Leo then quickly formulated a plan. "Mikey, Raph, you'll be with me to create the diversion while Don and Naruto, you two concentrate on getting the force field down," he said, "Let's move."

**-Triceraton Homeworld: Command Center- **

"Commander Mozar, I grow impatient," Zanramon said with warning in his tone, "every moment we delay on getting our hands on the Fugitoid is a moment which could cost us dearly. We need the Fugitoid!"

"I understand prime leader but the Earthlings continue to deny knowledge of the Fugitoid whatsoever," said Mozar.

"They are lying!" said Zanramon, "We traced the Fugitoid to this planet, he **HAS** to be here!"

"Our contingency plan is already in motion," said Mozar, "our warriors have rounded up any and all Earth creatures bearing a Trans-Ionic residue. This means these Earth creatures were in close proximity to the Fugitoid when he teleported to this planet. One of them is certain to have knowledge of him; they will share this knowledge willingly or else we will scan their brains and take what we need. Either way, the Fugitoid will be ours soon enough."

"Yes, excellent," said Zanramon, "have the captives brought up at once."

**-Central Park-**

A Triceraton carrier vessel landed next to the force field (or rather half of it was inside the force field). Its doors opened and some Triceraton soldiers walked out and brandished laser guns.

"Alright," said the apparent commander, "we've got our orders." They then began to surround the captive people and corral them to the ship. Some people tried to flee in vain bit it was no use. In all the partial confusion, April and Casey stuck together.

"I still think we gotta be bustin' ourselves out of here," Casey whispered.

"I agree Casey, but how?" April asked in whisper.

"I don't know, but I aim to keep my promise to Naruto," Casey replied as he led April away from the hysteria that was brewing.

But unfortunately they were spotted by a Triceraton soldier as he grabbed April by her arm. She screamed in fearful protest.

"Take your damn hands off of her!" Casey exclaimed as he leapt onto the Triceraton in hopes of over powering him. However, while he did get in a couple of good punches to the alien's face, his intended desire did not happen for he was thrown aside by the Triceraton.

"Casey!" April cried as she struggled to free herself, "Let me go!"

Outside the force field, near the enemy camp, Mikey, Raph and Leo prepared to make their move. They moved in the shadows and hid behind a nearby rock.

"Anyone got an idea?"" Leo asked.

"I got one," Raph replied as he took out his Sais and prepared to leap out, however, he was stopped by Mikey's outstretched arm.

"Wait," said Mikey, "I got an even better idea."

He then grabbed a laser rifle that was lying around and repeatedly pressed a big red button. Eventually, the laser gun started to beep rapidly.

"Check it out," said Mikey as he chucked the gun as near to the enemy camp as he could, "laser on overload."

"Time to go," said Leo as he, Raph and Mikey ran away from the impending explosion.

***BOOOOOOOOOOOOMMM***

Alarms then started to blare and echo all over as the Triceratons ran to investigate the area.

At the same time, Naruto and Don got close enough to the force field without being seen.

As they hid behind a rock and heard the alarms, Naruto turned to Don and said, "Mikey."

"Definitely Mikey," agreed Don.

"Now let's open that cage," said Naruto as Don nodded while they both leapt out of their hiding place. They then leapt in the air to commandeer a low flying sled ship. As they leapt onto the hovering vehicle, Don punched the living daylights out of the Triceraton steering the sled ship.

"You're up," he said. Naruto then nodded as he formed a Rasengan in his palm, leapt in the air and utterly destroyed a sled ship keeping the force field active. The force field immediately dropped and the two brothers leapt down and ran towards the hostages.

"Naruto!" April cried out as she was corralled into the carrier vessel.

"April!" Naruto shouted back as he quickly threw some kunai knives into the back legs of the Triceraton soldiers and protectively stood in front of April. But as the Triceratons that Naruto attacked prepared to retaliate, Don leapt in and knocked them around with his Bo Staff as well as knocking their laser guns away. He then picked two up and gave one to Naruto.

"Now let's see what happens when you try to get up again," said Don as he and Naruto pointed their weapons at the Triceraton soldiers. The soldiers just groaned as they pulled out the kunai knives embedded in their back leg and stood up with their hands in the air.

"Oh I can't thank you enough," April said in gratitude as she kissed Naruto on the cheek.

Naruto blushed slightly as he replied, "Don't thank me, Don and Casey helped."

"Guys, as much as I do like the fact that you're both much more open about expressing your feelings at this point in your relationship, we have to get these people out of here and fast," said Don.

"You heard the turtle, let's move!" April shouted to the other people on the space craft. The people unanimously agreed as they ran out like they had never ran before.

Before Naruto and Don could think what to do next, they were both stunned from behind. They groaned in pain as they dropped their weapons. Two Triceratons then stepped out.

"These are two of the creatures that were with the Fugitoid; let's seize them and go," said a soldier. And the two Triceratons each carried a body inside the Carrier vessel.

"Naruto, Don, NOOOOOO!" April cried.

The doors then closed and the vessel blasted off into space.

Meanwhile, Raphael, Leonardo and Michelangelo were all busy holding back the Triceraton soldiers that were trying to recapture the hostages.

"Do not let the prisoners escape!" one shouted.

"No, capture the other three creatures that were with the Fugitoid," said another as he and all of his other fellow Triceratons fired their weapons.

Raph then leapt in and stabbed a laser gun with one of his Sais, making it explode in the Triceraton's hands.

Mikey leapt in and knocked away the laser gun his opponent was brandishing with a fast kick to the Triceraton's hands before taking a rather stout and cylindrical object from the front pocket.

"Hey, do these work like Earth grenades?" he asked as he pulled the pin and handed the explosive back to the alien before running away for the nearest cover and avoiding the ensuing explosion.

Meanwhile, Casey (who had gotten up as soon as the carrier vessel was taking off) went over to a stash of several supply crates that held laser guns and handed them out to every hostage.

"Point this at an alien and pull the trigger," he said, "is it really that hard to understand?!"

The hostages then opened fire, which made the Triceratons realize how outgunned they were.

"We're out numbered, fall back and send for reinforcements!" a commander shouted and his solders obeyed.

The hostages then stopped firing and cheered a bit.

"Good work Casey," said Leo as he, Raph and Mikey joined him.

"Have you guys seen April?" Casey asked.

"Umm, wasn't she with you?" Mikey asked.

"Hey look, there she is," Raph pointed out as the others looked in his direction and saw April running towards them.

"Guys!" she exclaimed as she joined them, "They got Naruto and Don; they're on that ship!" And she pointed out the carrier vessel which was still visible even though it was far away from Central Park.

"Oh no," said Mikey.

"Let's be worried later, right now we need a ship," said Leo.

"We'll go with you," said April as she grabbed a laser gun.

"No," said Leo as he issued his orders, "the Triceratons will be coming back for these people, so you two have to at least get them out of the park."

"Whatever you say Leo, we'll leave the rescuin' to you three," said Casey. And the three turtles went off to rescue their brothers. Casey and April then faced the crowd of hostages.

"Alright people listen up!" Casey commanded, "No actin' like a stupid crowd in an invasion movie, they're the ones who always die first." He then pointed to a sandy blond-haired man wearing a light blue polo shirt and some jeans and said, "It'll probably be you; it's like you have a sign on your back that says 'Vaporize Me!'." The people then backed away from the sandy blond-haired man.

April then slugged Casey on his arm and said, "Casey, you're not helping."

"Just ignore him everybody and let's just go," April commanded and the crowd dispersed.

"Good luck guys," she muttered to herself, "and Naruto, come back safe."

**-The United Nations Building-**

Zanramon's face appeared on the giant screen again.

"_People of Earth, you have delayed too long in handing over the Fugitoid, your time is up_," he said, "_Now witness the consequences of you actions_."

And the transmission was cut as a US General looked at a radar screen and said, "An alien asteroid craft has just entered the airspace over Beijing! And there's not a damn thing we can do to stop them."

Just then, on a digital global map, the city of Beijing started to flash red.

**-Beijing, China-**

The lone Triceraton Mothership hovered over the city for a bit before firing it's lasers and making them circle around/cut the city limits. Panic filled the city as people tried to flee, but they couldn't decide wether to flee the actual city or to flee inside the city. Those who stayed in the city received another surprise as the lasers stopped firing in the form of a transparent dome, which was fired from a device the mothership dropped, as it sealed off the city from the outside world. The device then ripped the entire city from the ground and into outer space where it stayed.

**-The United Nations Building-**

Zanramon then reappeared on the giant screen.

"_Do not delay any longer or else we will rip apart your world piece by piece, until nothing remains_," he said with an evil grin, "_Surrender the Fugitoid or perish_!"

His transmission then ended, leaving the world representatives gasping in horror.

**-Central Park-**

A Triceraton space fighter flew low over the trees.

Inside the ship, the gunman heard an alarm.

"We have a Trans-Ionic particle alert," he announced, "the readings are off the charts, it has to be one of the green Earth creatures." He then turned a camera on and spotted Raph, who spotted them and started to run away. The gunman then fired several lasers, making the ninja turtle fly forward from the resulting exploding shockwaves. The pilot landed the space craft and he and the gunman stepped out and armed themselves with laser guns.

The pilot then poked the turtle with his gun and remarked, "This is one of the mighty warriors that defeated Monza Ram and the Triceraton All-Stars? Ha, I'm shaking with fear."

Raph then quickly and swiftly got up while knocking both their weapons away and saying, "You should be." Then he kicked the pilot into a tree.

But before the gunman could retaliate, Mikey leapt down from a tree, swung his Nun-Chuck and cracked the gunman's helmet, making the sulfur and nitrogen gases hiss.

The pilot then got up and pulled out a laser handgun, but Raph quickly picked up a tossed aside laser gun and blasted away the hand gun.

Meanwhile, the gunman walked over to a lamp post to try and repair his mask but was interrupted by the arrival of Leo.

"Looks like you're having a bad day," he said as he took out his Katanas, "want to talk about it?"

The Triceraton growled as he ripped up the lamp post and swung it at Leo. Leo, however, leapt out of the way and double-kicked the alien square in the chest, sending him crashing through two trees before he slumped his body at a third tree. Leo then put away his Katanas, picked up a laser gun and joined Raph in pointing them at the pilot.

"Go ahead, make my day," said Raph (making a reference to Dirty Harry). The Triceraton surrendered and they all walked to the ship. Once inside with the doors closed, Leo handed his gun over to Mikey while he looked in the utility closet and found three atmosphere converters.

He then put the tube in his mouth, activated the device, handed them to Raph and Mikey and said, "Here take these, we're gonna need them."

Raph and Mikey nodded and put them on.

"Alright now, get this piece of crap in the air," Raph angrily demanded the pilot, "you're gonna help us rescue out brothers."

"I refuse to pilot this craft, I will not collaborate with the enemy," said the Triceraton.

"Okay," said Leo, "Mikey, why don't you try to fly it? It can't be any harder than Space Destructors."

Mikey then gleefully took the controls.

"This is seriously wicked!" he exclaimed happily, "I get to fly my own space fighter!"

"Umm Leo, are you sure this is a good idea?" Raph muttered.

"Good might not be exactly the right word," Leo replied.

Mikey then looked at the controls and the control console.

"Hmm," he wondered as he hovered over a shiny red button, "This one looks important."

"No!" shouted the Tricraton, "Don't touch that!"

Mikey did so anyway with the result being that the engines fired up to their maximum power while thrusting forward very fast and very high. Mikey then managed to partially stabilize the ship as he flew it without a care in the world (as evident by his grinning face). Unfortunately for the rest of the passengers, this was met with careless flying into and hitting/partially destroying several buildings.

"Mikey, pull up, PULL UP!" Raph shouted as they were headed for a collision course with the Empire State Building.

"Sorry," said Mikey as he pulled back on the controls and pitched the nose of the space fighter, making the ship parallel to the building.

"Give me the controls you idiot!" the Triceraton shouted as he yanked the controls from Mikey's hands and better stabilized the ship.

"Now pilot this ship or we'll let Mikey here fly it again," said Leo.

"No, NO! I'll fly it," the Triceraton protested. And he flew it higher into the skies above the city of New York.

**-Tricraton Homeworld: The Throne Room-**

Zanramon and Mozar waited patiently ad two Triceraton soldiers brought in Naruto and Donatello, who were each wearing an atmosphere converter, and stopped at the foot of Zanramon's chair. Don couldn't help but be impressed by the two giant stone statues of Triceraton Gladiators.

"Whoa," he whispered.

"Now is not the time to be impressed Donny," Naruto whispered.

"All hail Prime Leader Zanramon," said a soldier as they both bowed down while Zanramon stood up from his chair.

"Kneel before our great leader," the second soldier commanded.

"Never," said the two brothers. The Triceraton soldiers just hit their backs so they were forced to kneel.

Zanramon just seethed in anger as he pointed an accusatory finger at them while exclaiming, "You!"

The two brothers looked at each other before looking up at Zanramon and gesturing to themselves while saying at the same time, "Me?"

"Finally I can make you both pay for your past crimes: helping the Fugitoid escape, abusing my roayal personage by holding me hostage, disgracing our honored warriors the Triceratron All-Stars and-and-and, YOU STOLE MY PERSONAL SPACE CRUISER!" Zanramon shouted in an angry accusing manner.

"Did we do all that?" Don asked Naruto.

"We always were over achievers," Naruto answered.

"Silence!" Zanramon shouted, "Tell me where the Fugitoid is and I _**may**_ make your deaths a little less painful. Tell me! Where! Is! That! Robot?!"

"We! Don't! Know!" the two brothers said altogether.

"You dare to defy me?!" Zanramon demanded to know.

"No we aren't," said Naruto.

"The truth is the Fugitoid isn't on Earth anymore," said Don, "He's gone, long gone."

"No more lies!" Zanramon angrily exclaimed as he picked them both up by their necks, "we KNOW the Fugitoid is here, tell us where he is or you will die!"

-**The Skies Above New York City**-

Inside the ship, the Triceraton pilot carefully snuck his finger underneath the control console and pushed a small red button, which flashed but made no noise.

Some distances behind them, three Triceraton space fighters quickly accelerated to the location of the space fighter the turtles were commandeering.

Just then, over the speakers, a line of communication was opened.

"_Attention Fighter 29-B, we've received your call for assistance. What is the nature of your emergency_?"

"Emergency? What emergency?" Raph asked.

Leo then looked for a clue everywhere on the control console before looking underneath and saw the red flashing button.

"What the hell did you do?" Leo demanded to know.

"You are trapped," said the pilot, "Surrender, you have no choice."

"_Respond 29-B_."

The turtles looked amongst each other, unsure of what to do next.

Mikey then grabbed what appeared to be a microphone and said (while making throat noises to imitate static), "***Static*** Umm, ***static*** not reading you ***static*** need repairs ***static*** must return to homeworld."

"_What __**kind**__ of repairs_?"

"There's a big hole in the...in the...space engine thingy, but we're okay it's not _**that**_ bad," Mikey responded.

"Why do we let him talk?" Raph muttered.

The pilot then grabbed the microphone and said, "This is the pilot, I'm being held hostage. Destroy the ship, DESTROY THE SHIP!"

Raph then grabbed the microphone and smashed it.

"_Attention all fighters: Fighter 29-B has gone rouge! Terminate with extreme prejudice_!"

"You crazy horn-head, you're gonna be blown to pieces too!" Raph exclaimed.

"I would rather be killed by my own people then collaborate with the enemy," said the Triceraton.

"Umm, guys," Mikey said as he looked out a window, "that killed by his own people part, he's about to get his wish!"

Outside the three Triceraton space fighters started to fire their lasers, blasting away bit by bit while making the ship shake.

"I am prepared to die in the name of the great horned god of the Vastala Nebula," said the Triceraton.

"What you're saying is very commendable," Mikey started to say as he yanked the controls back and kicked the pilot off of his chair, "But outta my way!"

Raph then noticed the ships' rear laser gun and its control panel.

He grinned as got in the seat, took the controls and said, "Man I don't know which is worse, Mikey's flyin' or bein' shot at."

He then fired several lasers and retaliated against the aggressive Triceraton space fighters, taking them down one by one in a very quick and precise manner.

"Hell yeah!" he exclaimed happily.

**-The United Nations Building-**

Zanramon appeared on the giant screen again and held up Naruto and Don.

"_Do you see? We have proof that you're lying! We captured this terrapin creature and this whiskered human on your planet, two creatures whom I last encountered on the far side of the galaxy assisting the Fugitoid in his escape from the Triceraton Authorities. Their presence on your planet is proof that the Fugitoid is here. Give me the Fugitoid NOW!_" he demanded.

The world leaders were now confused as they talked amongst themselves about the sincerity of the prime leader's statement and whether they should believe it or not.

Just then, someone burst into the room and shouted, "The President of the United States has just commissioned the Justice Force!"

At the same time, in a dark corner of the room where no one could see him, a man wearing a black suit with a white under shirt, a black tie and semi-see through sunglasses (meaning you could see his eyes) was talking into his high powered and advanced radio communicator.

"This is Bishop," said the man, now known as Bishop, "We've lost the four turtle brothers and their blond and whiskered brother." He listed to the reply as he replied, "No, I disagree; we have to raise the stakes."

**-Outer Space-**

The Justice Force (which now consisted of Silver Sentry, Metal Head, Amanda, a humanoid Gill-Man named Tsunami and a red-haired tan-skinned woman named Chrysalis) broke through the force field surrounding the Earth and prepared to attack the Triceratons.

Silver Sentry spoke into an ear piece, "Amanda I just received the official word, it's up to us now."

Amanda, who was flying inside her father's giant domed robot while carrying Metal Head on her back, replied, "I have Metal Head and I managed to get Tsunami from Japan and Chrysalis from India to help."

"Let's make this the Justice Force's finest hour," said Silver Sentry. He then used his super flying speed and his super strength to crash through a Triceraton Mothership. Very quickly, the Triceratons retaliated by sending the majority of their space fighters right at the superheroes. They then started to fire their lasers everywhere, which made the mission more complicated for the superheroes.

Amanda then decided to fly straight into the fray and launch several Domeoids right at the space fighters. Unfortunately while some robots did manage to land on a couple of space fighters, the majority were blown to bits by the Triceraton laser blasts.

However, this gave Metalhead the distraction he needed to go through and land on the giant glass dome of a Triceraton Mothership. He then extended his hair and began to pound and stab at the glass. Slowly but surely the short superhero started to make progress as he first had little cracks to begin with, but now there were more and those were even bigger than the last. However, before he could destroy the glass, he was blasted away by a trio of Triceraton space fighters.

"Metalhead, no!" Amanda cried out as she rushed over to catch him before the Earth's gravity could catch him in its grasp. However, she was now caught in Earth's gravity, but rather than fight it she focused on making a safe landing.

Meanwhile Tsunami was blasting away Triceraton space fighters left and right as he summoned water to extend the reach of his super strength, while Chrysalis caught her share of Triceraton space fighters in a powerful telepathic hold while she then used that power to completely dismantle the ships until every screw was taken out. The ships then fell completely apart and the only thing left was the Triceraton pilots and gunmen themselves.

Suddenly an enormous laser blast from one of the Triceraton Motherships slammed Tsunami and Chrysalis into each other and they too were sent falling down in Earth's gravity. Now only the Silver Sentry remained.

The superhero gritted his teeth in anger as he used his super speed and strength to crash through several Triceraton space fighters, making them all explode one after another. Then he grabbed a space fighter and threw it at more space fighters. But alas he too was blasted back to Earth by means of a Triceraton Mothership laser cannon. Through he bravely tried to fight back, it was no use, the laser beam was stronger and it made him fall to Earth like a meteor.

**-The United Nations Building-**

The US General answered the emergency red phone and gave the solemn news.

"The Justice Force has been defeated," he said. All the world nation representatives gasped as the General received more news.

"Yes Mr. President, the mobile units will give us enough for one strike," he said as he listened to the reply and replied, "Yes sir." Then he hung up the phone and gave more news. "I just got the word; initiate a full scale nuclear strike against the alien's homeworld," he said.

**-The Earth-**

Every nuclear missile silo that were hidden throughout the continental United States were all fired at once with the objective to blow up the Triceraton Homeworld.

**-Outer Space, near the Earth's Forcefield- **

Mikey, Raph, Leo and the captive Triceraton were all headed towards the force field when an alarm went off inside the space fighter.

"Now what?" Leo asked.

"The stupid humans have launched a salvo of nuclear missiles," said the Triceraton, "they won't get through the shield but at the speed we are traveling, neither will we." Raph looked in the rear view camera the gunman backward firing laser cannon provided and sure enough there were over a dozen nuclear missiles headed straight at them from behind in the direction the space fighter was going.

"You've obviously never played Space Destructors," said Mikey, not losing his cool, "now hang on to your shells guys!" And he fired the engines to their maximum power and speed. "This is gonna be cutting it close!" he exclaimed as slowly but surely, he out flew the missiles and was past the force field just as the missiles hit it. The missiles exploded in a fiery blaze due to the force of suddenly stopping at a fast velocity (though I have to question how they can explode in a fiery blaze since there's no oxygen in space).

**-The United Nations Building-**

"_We have a negative impact_," said a voice in the PA system, "_the Triceraton Force Field stopped the missiles. The homeworld is untouched_."

"My God," the US General whispered while the representatives gaped in horror, "that was our last hope. The Earth is now doomed."

**-New York City, The 2nd Time Around-**

April and Casey looked up at the sky, saw what had happened and gasped in true fear.

**-The Lair-**

Splinter was watching the news and had seen what had happened as his eyes widened in fear.

**-A random farm in the middle of nowhere-**

The Justice Force had all conveniently landed in one spot (their costumes were all torn in varying degrees) as they couldn't believe their eyes.

**-New York City, Oroku Saki's Headquarters-**

The Foot's main base of operations in New York was now fully refurbished and was up and running. Currently, the Shredder stood out on a balcony on the rooftop Japanese Garden. He looked up at the sky as Karai joined him.

"What should we do master?" she asked as the booms of the explosions echoed everywhere.

"Wait," the Shredder replied.

"For what?" Karai asked.

"To see what opportunities present themselves," the Shredder simply replied.

**-Outer Space-**

The three heroes and captive Triceraton headed for the Triceraton Homeworld.

"Remind me never to get that close to a nuclear explosion again," said Mikey, "I've decided I don't like them anymore."

"Now what the hell do we do?" Raph asked, "We'll never get past the Triceraton defenses."

Leo then noticed a long line of Triceraton space freighters entering through an entrance.

"No, but those freighters will," he said as he addressed Mikey, "We need to land on its back _**very quietly**_."

"No problem; one stealth landing coming up," said Mikey.

Raph had his doubts. "Tell me you're not serious," he said.

"Absolutely," Mikey replied, "This is a standard Star Wars infiltration technique. Now watch the master at work Raphie boy." He then carefully flew the ship in a precise manner so they wouldn't be spotted by anyone as he approached the last freighter in the line. Slowly but surely, he carefully adjusted his movements as he maneuvered to the top of the freighter to find a good spot to land. Once he did (sweat was now forming at his brow, which he wiped away with his hands) he carefully lowered the landing gear and, without making a sound, gently landed the space fighter on top of the freighter.

"I don't believe this," Raph whispered to Leo, "Mikey's actually pullin' this off."

"See, he's not completely useless," Leo replied back in a whisper.

"I heard that," said Mikey.

"Well, now that we're inside, what are we going to do about you?" Leo asked the Triceraton.

"I'll tell you what I'm going to do,"' said the Triceraton, "I'll make up an excuse and leave you guys alone."

"Huh?" was the collective response.

"Personally, I've had it up to here with our prime leader (the Triceraton made made the 'up to here' hand gesture) it is only a matter of time before someone usurps his leadership, but until then I must not falter on my loyalty to him," said the Triceraton, "So go now before I change my mind on the matter."

The turtle brothers looked at each other with disbelief.

"Uh, thanks I guess?" said Leo.

The Triceraton just grunted in response and with that, the turtles stealthily exited the space fighter.

**-Triceraton Homeworld: Freighter Dock Yards-**

The three brothers stealthily moved about, dodging guards along the way as they climbed some pipes until they reached a sewer entrance.

**-The Triceraton Sewers- **

The turtles wandered down the path they entered until they came to a chamber with many paths going in different directions.

"Man, getting into this place is easy as hell," said Mikey.

"Don't jinx it," said Raph as he addressed Leo, "Okay fearless leader, how do we find Don and Naruto?"

"Uh give me a second," said Leo as he thought out their options, "If you couldn't tell, I'm sort of making this up as I go."

Suddenly Triceratons started to surround them from all directions and all of them were holding laser guns.

"Halt," said one.

"Move and you will be destroyed," said another.

"Hey Leo, could you make up something else? Something with a happy ending?" Mikey asked in a panicky tone.

Leonardo just took out his Katanas. "Attack left," he whispered, "on my signal." Michelangelo and Raphael then took out their Sais and Nun-Chucks respectively.

"No need to attack my friends," said a voice. The three turtles' eyes widened in recognition as Traximus stepped out from behind one of the Triceratons.

"As much as I would enjoy the rematch," he said.

"Traximus? No way," said Raph.

"Welcome to the Triceraton Rebellion," said Traximus.

"Rebellion? Get outta here," said Raph.

"Allow me to introduce a small part of my rebel army," said Traximus as two more figures stepped out. It was Cluh and the female alien who participated in the Battle Nexus.

"Hey I know those guys," said Mikey, "Looks like somebody got some recruits from the Battle Nexus Tournament just like he said he would. But me? I had to settle bringing back the championship trophy."

Raph just hit him across the back of his head.

"I thought we agreed you wouldn't do that anymore," he said with an annoyed tone. Mikey just rubbed his head.

**-The Throne Room-**

"How many times do we have to tell you," Naruto shouted, "Professor Honeycutt isn't on Earth!"

"You can't fool us scum," Mozar growled.

"But we're not!" Donatello protested.

"You lie! Our brains may be small, but our tracking equipment does not lie," Mozar retorted as he dragged them up to the giant screen behind Zanramon's chair.

"At least you had the courage to admit your brain is small," Naruto remarked. Mozar growled but ignored the blond ninja as the screen showed diagrams and visual aids.

"The Fugitoid's teleportation trail leads directly to your planet," he said.

"Well he was on Earth but not anymore," said Naruto.

Zanramon (who was sitting in his chair) pondered his statement before standing up and saying, "Then _**where**_ is he?"

"We can't tell you that because we don't know," Naruto protested again.

"Can't or _**won't**_?" Zanramon asked. The two brothers did not reply.

"Very well, we 'pea-brained' geckos will have to extract the information from your giant brains," he said. Mozar then grabbed two brain scanning helmets and forcibly put them on the brothers' heads.

"What in the hell-GAAAHHHH!" the two brothers said and screamed at the same time. Up on the giant screen, the various memories of the two brothers started to flash through in rapid succession.

"Struggle all you want fools, but there is no way to escape the mind probe," said Zanramon as he started to analyze the footage.

**-Triceraton Rebellion Subterranean Base-**

Traximus led the three brothers down to his secret base where members of the resistance trained.

"Man Traximus, you got some big balls for you to put this rebel base right under the prime leader's nose," said Raph.

"Zanramon is too focused on his insane war to notice us," said Traximus, "he has driven the Triceraton Republic to the brink of destruction. That is why he _**must**_ be overthrown."

"Can't you just hold a recall election?" Mikey jokingly asked.

All of a sudden, he was tackled by a Monza Ram, leader of the Triceraton All-Stars (seemingly by accident).

"Ha ha, thanks pal," Raph chuckled, "you just saved me from the trouble of doin' it myself."

"You remember Monza Ram and his Triceraton All-Stars?" Traximus asked as the rest of the All-Star team showed up.

"Yeah I remember," said Mikey as he got up, "Didn't we whoop your asses in the Triceraton Arena? Of course, that was nothing compared to my unprecedented victory in the Battle Nexus Tournament." And he did showboated this fact by doing an annoying victory dance.

"Is it possible your brother has grown more annoying since last we met?" Monza Ram asked.

"It's a rare gift," said Mikey.

"Yeah, and I wish we could exchange it," said Raph.

"So Traximus," Leo started to ask, "Do you think your troops could spring Naruto and Donatello?"

"Monza Ram and Ia will assist you," said Traximus (and finally the female alien participant of the Battle Nexus has a name and a face to go with it), "but beware, the Prime Leader has sworn personal vengeance on you five. What exactly did you do to him?"

"Other than take him hostage, get him blasted by his own troops, steal his space cruiser and get it blown to atoms, all while escaping with Professor Honeycutt...not much," Leo replied.

**-The Throne Room-**

Zanramon and Mozar were still reviewing the footage of memories the two brothers provided.

The brothers writhed in pain as they both shouted in their thoughts, '_Master Splinter_!'

**-The Lair- **

Splinter was currently meditating when his eyes widened at the simultaneous cries for help. He then shut his eyes tight and telepathically communicated with his sons.

'_My sons_!' he called back, '_I am with you_!'

**-Triceraton Homeworld: The Throne Room-**

Don and Naruto let Splinter temporarily enter their minds and short out the brain scanning helmets (don't ask how, I don't know myself how to even explain that).

The giant screen then went staticky.

"What in the hell happened?!" Zanramon demanded to know.

"I don't know, no one has set resisted the mind probe," Mozar answered as he removed both helmets.

Zanramon then walked over to the two brothers and said, "Clearly these two Earth creatures have something to hide, but we have other ways of making you two talk."

"Like hell you will," Naruto retorted.

"Not even to save your brothers?" Zanramon asked ominously.

Naruto and Don's eyes widened.

"Oh yes, we know they are in the same city where we apprehended the both of you," said Zanramon with an evil smile.

**-The United Nations Building-**

Zanramon appeared on the giant screen.

"_Attention people of Earth, since you persist in your defiance by not giving up the Fugitoid_," he said, "_we will continue to remove cities from your planet and tear them apart but by bit. And we shall start with this densely populated island metropolis that you call New York City_."

**-The Skies Above New York City-**

High in the skies of New York City, a Triceraton Mothership flew over the city and fired its lasers in a circular motion. Any building or bridge that was in its path were either instantly disintegrated or cut in half.

Out on the Brooklyn Bridge, people fled as fast as their legs would carry them as pink laser cut the steel bridge in half.

In the city, everyone didn't know where to flee because everywhere they went, debris would come flying their way or a laser could have cut off their only way out.

**-Triceraton Homeworld: The Throne Room-**

The five occupants watched the destruction of the city. Zanramon looked at it in glee while Don seethed in anger and Naruto just put on a subtly determined look of anger.

"Your brothers are down there," said Zanramon, "tell me where the Fugitoid is and I won't have to hunt them down and kill them."

**-New York City: The Sewers-**

"Remind me again why we're walkin' through these god-awful sewers?" Casey asked as he and April wandered the tunnels.

"Because it's been too long since the guys left to make the rescue," April replied, "we can't contact them because the Shell Cell Naruto gave me is now broken so heading back to the Lair makes perfect sense."

Casey then started to say, "Yeah, well I think-." But before he could continue, there was a loud rumbling sound. Up ahead, river water started to rush in (a side effect of the city being torn up to sheds by the Triceraton Mothership).

"I think we should get the hell out of here!" Casey shouted in panic as he and April ran as fast as they could toward a manhole exit. They made it up just in time.

**-New York City Streets- **

The manhole above the two opened up slowly as they checked to see if the coast was clear. When they found no immediate danger, April pushed the manhole cover off and she and Casey stepped out.

April then looked up at the sky and saw the Triceraton Mothership. "Something tells me it's going to be a while before we can get back to the lair," she said.

As they closed the manhole and quietly went away, two men dressed in black suits with white under shirts, black ties and sunglasses saw them from an alley way from afar.

"Still no sign of the five brothers, but we have identified two of their associates," said one.

"_Shadow them_," said Bishop on the other end, "_we need to follow every possible lead to the Fugitod_."

**-The United Nations Building-**

From atop the roof, Bishop could see the destruction that was happening as he talked to someone on a cell phone-like communicator.

"Look," he said, "my agents are closing in, but _**you**_ need to handle the Triceratons. We had a deal remember?"

He listed to the reply as he retorted, "Well it's a little fucking hard to hold up my end of the goddamn bargain when they're slicing New York off the face of the fucking planet."

**-Triceraton Homeworld: The Sewers-**

A steel garage door-like door opened and Monza Ram stepped out followed by the three turtles and Ia.

"First we will need to get to a monitor station and determine where they're holding your brothers," he explained, "so we will have to make our way through..."

"The sewers," said the three brothers.

"It never fails," said Raph.

"So, I still don't understand," said Leo as they stepped out, "how does a Triceraton All-Star like you end up fighting for the rebellion?"

"Zanramon had the entire team imprisoned after our humiliating defeat at your hands,"'Monza Ram explained, "Traximus helped us escape; now my allegiance is only to him."

"Hey," said Mikey, "speaking of humiliating defeats, did I happen to mention I'm a Battle Nexus Champion?"

Raph growled in annoyance as he readied himself to slap Mikey upside the head, only for Leo to stop him and do it himself.

"Ow!" Mikey exclaimed as he quoted Julius Caesar's last words, "Et tu Leo?"

**-A Triceraton Monitor Station-**

"Sector Zag: All Clear," said a Triceraton as he and his co-workers worked at their stations at a relatively normal pace, getting their information from a central computer which displayed a hologram on a table that was in the middle of the room while three guards listened to the verbal reports being made known to them so they could give a report.

"Sector Rez: All Clear," said another.

"Sector Narzon: All Clear," a third.

Suddenly, there was an explosion on the floor as smoke billowed everywhere.

"Sector Right in Front of Your Noses: Not Clear!" Mikey's voice rang out. The Triceratons were then beat down into unconsciousness by Raph, Leo, Monza Ram, Ia and Mikey (using the smoke to their advantage to attack from all sides).

As the smoke cleared it was easy to see who was the victor of the little skirmish as all the Triceratons were in a semi-neat pile while the rescue team was standing tall and proud.

"We came, we saw, we kicked some ass," said Raph as he Mikey and Leo put away their weapons (quoting another quote from Julius Caesar).

"Yes," Monza Ram agreed, "but it won't be long before they realize the security system has been breached."

He then walked over to a control console and entered some commands to help find the two captive brothers. Up on a monitor, several screens flashed by until he stopped at a particular screen that showed two green circles.

"Well, the good news is that your brothers are on this base," he said, "the bad news is that they're with the prime leader in the throne room."

"Can you get us in?" Leo asked.

Monza Ram nodded as he answered, "Perhaps, _**if**_ we overcome a few obstacles."

Mikey then looked to the door and asked, "Um, is one of those obstacles a bunch of heavily armed guards?" The others looked in his direction and saw four Triceraton guards running towards the door and opening it.

"Everyone, take out the guards," Monza Ram commanded, "I just had an idea of how to rescue your brothers!" The door then opened and the guards then opened fire. Everyone managed to avoid the blasts, as the three turtles huddled together, looked at each other and wordlessly nodded as they took out their weapons and charged at the four guards. Mikey quickly took out a guard to his left with a one-two punch combo to his face with a hard kick to his abdomen.

Raph took out a guard to his right by roughly slamming him into a wall. Then he grabbed the guards left arm, threw him over his shoulder which made him lie flat on his back and finished off with a pile driver to the abdomen.

Leo took out the last two guards with an uppercut that had them leap up into the air and finished off with a hard donkey-like backwards kick to their faces.

**-New York City-**

The Triceraton Mothership finished cutting a circle in the city and dropped the device that would make a transparent dome and lift the city off the ground.

**-Triceraton Homeworld: The Throne Room-**

Zanramon, Mozar, Don and Naruto were all watching the city slowly being lifted off the ground.

Don's eyes partially widened as he suddenly had an idea.

"Wait, don't!" he exclaimed, "the Fugitoid isn't on Earth!"

"And why should we believe you?" Zanramon asked in an accusing manner.

"Can't you just scan for his positronic energy signature?" Don asked.

Zanramon and Mozar just laughed.

"What kind of fools do you take us for?" Zanramon asked with a tone that made it clear they were amused, "positronic signatures are as common as space dust."

"Not on Earth," Don explained, "our technology isn't advanced enough."

"What?!" Zanramon exclaimed as he turned to Mozar, "Why was I not informed of this?"

"Well," Mozar hesitated as he explained, "Naturally we just assumed..."

"Assumed?! We Triceratons assume_** nothing**_ except _**victory**_," Zanramon angrily shouted, "Activate a positronic energy scan NOW!"

"Yes Prime Leader," said Mozar as he walked over to a control console and began the process.

"This had better not be a trick to stall for time while your brothers commit some sort of sabotage," said Zanramon as the screen now showed the Earth being scanned.

"Our brothers are on Earth," said Don, "they wouldn't be caught dead in this place."

"Well Don," Naruto said as he looked towards the door to the throne room, "you may be wrong on that one."

Just then the doors opened and a Triceraton guard brought in Leo, Raph and Mikey.

"Prime Leader, excuse the interruption," said the guard, "but these terrapin spies were caught attempting to secure a security post."

Zanramon turned to Don and said in a mocking tone, "wouldn't be caught dead in this place eh?" He then pushed the two brothers so they could join the other three.

"Now you will all be exterminated," he said as he took out a laser gun (from hammer space) and aimed first at Naruto's forehead (the blond ninja just stared him down with a determined look of defiance). "Now you shall all pay for the crimes you committed against the Triceraton Republic," he said as he put a finger on the trigger, "and don't think I've forgotten what you've done to my space cruiser."

"Excuse me Prime Leader," said the guard, "would it not be best to prolong their agony in a private torture chamber?"

Zanramon paused for a moment before smiling evilly and lowering his arm while saying, "Ah, an excellent suggestion guard; make it so."

"Yes sir," said the guard and he led the five brothers away.

**-A Hallway Right Outside the Throne Room-**

"Guys if this is your idea of a rescue, it's pretty damn lame," said Don as they all marched down the hallway. The group suddenly stopped in its tracks while the guard took out a handheld device and pressed it, instantly freeing everyone.

"You were saying?" Leo asked as the guard took off his uniform and revealed himself to be Monza Ram.

"Monza Ram?" Don asked, "okay…open mouth, insert foot."

"It's about time you got us out. What took you so long anyway, taking control of that security room should've been a piece of cake," said Naruto.

"Wait, you knew they were here, how?" Don asked.

Naruto held up us right index finger and said, "Two things." He then pointed to his nose and said, "One: it took me a while but I finally managed to learn how to enhance my senses with chakra, I could smell, hear and feel them the moment they set one foot on this chunk of rock." He then held up his right middle finger, which made the '#2' sign, and said, "Two: even if we were in the sun's core, they would have fought tooth and nail to rescue us."

"Um excuse me," Monza Ram said as he opened a grate that led to a ventilation shaft, "as much as I like reunions, we must hurry and get you to an escape ship."

**-The Throne Room-**

Zanramon and Mozar watched the Earth being scanned.

"We've scanned half the planet, not one sign of a positronic energy signature sir," said Mozar, "maybe the terrapin and the whiskered human were telling the truth."

Zanramon grind and gritted his teeth in anger. "No," he said angrily, "The Fugitoid must be here, he has to be here."

Just before they could see a complete scan of the Earth, the screen changed to show a naked Triceraton.

"_Sir_," he groaned, "_Three terrapin creatures, an unknown alien and one of our own attacked us and stole my uniform_."

"WHAT?!" Zanramon shouted angrily, "SEAL OFF THE BASE, DO NOT LET THOSE CREATURES ESCAPE!"

**-Triceraton Hanger Bay-**

Mozar's voiced boomed and echoed everywhere while Triceraton soldiers scrambled everywhere.

"_All units, full alert! All units, full alert! We have intruders, commence base lockdown immediately!_"

Amidst the chaos, Monza Ram, Leo, Naruto, Don, Raph and Mikey crawled out of a ventilation grate entrance that was hidden behind some crates. Monza Ram then noticed a wheeled flatbed full of highly explosive barrels and pushed it into the crowd of soldiers. He then took out a laser gun and blasted away a barrel, causing the expected chain reaction of every other barrel on the flatbed.

"Come on let's go," said Leo and the five brothers leapt out of their hiding place while Monza Ram threw more barrels in the air and shot them.

"Good luck my friends," he whispered.

"Hey," Mikey said noticing a very familiar looking ship up ahead, "that's the prime leader's personal cruiser."

"Didn't we steal this before?" Naruto asked in a rhetoric manner.

"Well guess what," said Leo with a sly smile, "we're going to steal it again." They then quickly got in through the roof hatch.

"Good thing we know how to fly this thing," said Mikey as he and Raph manned the weapons.

"Actually, Professor Honeycutt flew this thing last time," said Naruto as he took the central command chair while Leo and Don sat to his left and right respectively. He, along with Don and Leo, pressed a couple of buttons which made the space cruiser hover over its landing platform. Some Triceraton soldiers quickly tried to shoot it down, but Raph and Mikey aimed the ship's laser cannons and fired making the soldiers scatter. Naruto then maneuvered the ship to an exit/entrance tunnel and blasted off far away from the homeworld.

**-The Throne Room-**

A soldier reported in on the giant screen and addressed Zanramon.

"_Prime Leader, the...uh...Earth creatures have...uh...stolen your private space cruiser_," he said before hesitantly adding, "_again_."

"Goddamn it I just had it re-detailed," Zanramon muttered, "why doesn't anything go right." He then commanded to Mozar, "Kill them! And tell Engineering to start building me a new cruiser!"

**-Space Fighter Hanger Bay-**

Mozar's voice boomed an echoed again as alarms sounded followed by flashing red lights.

"_All combat pilots to your Tri-Fighters immediately! All pilots to Tri-Fighters immediately!_"

However, as all the pilots boarded their space craft, Ia partially stepped out of the shadows and took out a handheld device. She then pressed a button and all the Triceraton space fighters in the hanger exploded simultaneously.

**-The Throne Room-**

"_Prime Leader_," said the soldier, "_the Tri-Fighters have been sabotaged; they're exploding in the hanger bay_."

"GODDAMN IT!" Zanramon shouted, "I want those Earth terrorists vaporized! Do you hear me, VAPORIZED!"

**-Outer Space-**

A Triceraton Mothership started to go after the lone space cruiser and three fired green cannon-like laser blasts that worked like a heat seeking missile.

Inside the ship, Naruto announced, "Planet Earth, dead ahead!"

"I'm more worried about dead behind," said Mikey as he noticed the incoming laser blasts, "as in our dead behinds."

"Hang on guys," said Naruto as he pushed the acceleration throttle forward, "and try not to throw up." He then flew the ship straight up for a bit before quickly turning around, noticing that the projectiles followed them.

"Hang on guys," I just got an idea."

**-The Throne Room-**

Zanramon was still sitting in his chair when Mozar gave some news.

"Prime Leader, the planetary scan is complete, negative on all positronic energy signatures," he said.

"The Fugitoid is not on Earth?! Then this entire invasion was a colossal waste of time and resources," said Zanramon.

"The high council will not be pleased," said Mozar.

"I _**am**_ the high council," Zanramon shot back (as well as unknowingly quoting King Louis the XIV), "besides, I can still save face with the death of the five Earth Creatures."

**-With Naruto and the others-**

Naruto flew the ship directly towards the Triceraton Mothership that was floating above New York City (and was still in the process of raising the city.)

"I hope you know what you're doing!" Leo shouted to Naruto over the roar of the engines.

"So do I," Naruto shouted back as he flew into the exit/entrance tunnel of the Mothership.

To everyone's joy, the projectiles bounced off each-other and exploded as soon as contact was made with the wall. Naruto then quickly found another exit/entrance tunnel and flew back outside just as the Mothership started to explode tremendously. This was followed by the transparent dome disappearing and New York City itself coming back down in one perfect piece.

"Way to go Naruto!" Mikey exclaimed happily, "how'd ya know it was gonna work like that?"

"Well actually I didn't," said Naruto.

**-Triceraton Homeworld: The Throne Room-**

Zanramon had witness what had happened on the giant screen as he growled in anger and humiliation.

"Damn them," he said as he ripped something from its place in the room and threw it at the screen, making it crack.

"Actually sir, our scan did pick up another teleportation trail, one leading away from Earth," said Mozar as he showed Zanramon what he was talking about on a handheld device with a screen built into it, "Apparently the Fugitoid _**was**_ on the planet briefly before teleporting off."

"Then perhaps our search has not been in vain," said Zanramon as he got up from us chair, "Quickly, plan a course to follow that trail at once! Alert all troops, we're leaving this miserable backwater planet!"

**-Outer Space-**

Very quickly and very efficiently, every Triceraton Mothership filled with hundreds of thousands of Triceraton soldiers returned to the homeworld and with the force field dropped, the aliens prepared to go into deep space.

**-The Skies above New York City-**

The five brothers flew low in the space cruiser as they prepared to return to the lair for a good night's rest.

"Looks like the hour heads are packin' it in," said Raph.

"Looks like we saved the Earth from an alien invasion," said Leo.

"Do you think we'll get a hero's welcome?" Mikey asked excitedly, "or maybe dinner with the president or a made-for-tv movie?!"

All four of his brothers gave him annoyed looks.

"Or, we could just hide in the sewers and let someone else take the glory," he suggested.

"Well look on the bright side," said Naruto, "We got a space ship out of the deal."

"And more importantly, this whole Fugitoid crisis is finally over," said Don.

**-The Utrom Homeworld: A Laboratory of Sorts-**

A door opened and Mortu, who was not in his Utrom Exo-suit but instead on a floating hover disk, hovered in and called out, "Professor Honeycutt are you in here, I would like to see how your research in strengthening of our Exo-Suits are coming along." When he received no response, the Utrom looked around the lab a bit before stumbling on what appeared to be the Professor's Tele-Portal Device and a pre-recorded video message.

"What's this?" Mortu asked as he played the message, making a hologram of the Professor appear.

"_A message from Professor Honeycutt to the Utrom High Council: My dear friends, by the time you receive this, I shall be gone. This morning, a sub-space viewing device, planted on the Earth, alerted me to the planet's imminent fate. As you know, both the Triceratons and the Federation want the plans for the Tele-portal Device, so that they may use it to further their war of annihilation against each other. They will destroy the Earth in their hunt for me. I have calculated and recalculated the probabilities and there is only one sure solution: I must erase all information pertaining to the Tele-portal and then surrender myself to the enemy. I know the risks are high and there is a 95.6% certainty that I will not return, but I beseech you, do not try to stop me. For it is as they say: Greater Love has no robot than this. That he must lay down his RAM for his friends_."

The message then ended there and Mortu just whispered, "My god, please tell me he didn't."

**-New York City: 30 Seconds After the Invasion Ended-**

In the lone pit where the T.C.R.I. Building once stood, a beam of blue energy blasted down from outer space and Professor Honeycutt started to materialize in piece by piece and bit by bit.

"Oh dear," he said as he looked around, "Am I too late?"

**-**_**To Be Continued-**_

_**"Almost an entire month to update for just one chapter, that is outrageous."  
**_  
**Okay then, you try watching six episodes then begin to adapt them one by one and see how easy it is.**

But in all seriousness, here is the next chapter. Hope you like it and please leave a review.


	4. Chapter 4: Space Invaders Part 2

As always: TMNT belongs to Nickelodeon and Mirage Studios and Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. Please support the official release.

NMNT Season 3 Chapter 4: Space Invaders Part 2: Worlds Collide

**-The Skies above New York City: Sunset-**

Zanramon's personal space cruiser screamed across the sky as the five brothers headed back to the lair for some much needed rest.

"Well guys that's that, the Triceraton's are leaving," said Leonardo as he congratulated himself and the others, "We did it!"

"You know," said Donatello, "saving the human race gives me a warm feeling in my shell."

"Amen to that," said Naruto.

**-The 2nd Time Around-**

April and Casey listened to the news on the radio as they began to pick up the broken sections of the wall in her shop.

"_Reports are coming in from all across the world: the aliens are pulling out. It is over and Earth has been spared. While authorities aren't sure of why these aliens, or Triceratons as they called themselves, pulled out or what they were looking for but one thing is for sure: it's good to be alive_."

"Alright, the guys did it. They got Don and your boyfriend while kicking those freaky Triceratons' asses back into space," Casey said happily and with a smile as he set down another section of wall. He then looked over towards April who was also setting down a section of wall; however she had a worried expression etched on her face.

"Yo April what's with the long face? I just said somethin' happy, didn't you hear the news?" Casey asked.

"Yeah I did," April replied with worry (and maybe a bit of fear) as she faced the vigilante, "but I can't shake off this feeling that things have only just begun. I feel as if something terrible is going to happen."

**-The Skies above New York City-**

Zanramon's ship still continued to scream across the sky.

"Naruto," said Leo, "the last thing we need is to be the center of attention. Just land this thing so we can go home."

"Relax Leo," said Raphael, "besides we're flyin' in a stolen alien space craft, it's a little hard to keep on the down low."

Just then, Michelangelo's Shell Cell rang.

"This is the Mikey Party Line, what's up?" said Mikey

"_Michelangelo_?" Professor Honeycutt answered on the other line.

"Professor Honeycutt? No way! Hang on, I'll put you on speaker," said Mikey as he pushed a button and set the phone on the control panel, "we were just talking about you, your ears must be burning."

"_Not so; my ears are a steel alloy, it would have to be over 25,000 degrees Fahrenheit for combustion to happen_," the professor replied.

"Um, that's not exactly what I meant," said Mikey.

"Professor, you're interstellar signal is so clear," said Don in amazement, "it's like you're right here in New York City."

"_Well I am 2.1 miles away from your current location_," said the professor, "_at the site of the T.C.R.I Building in fact_."

"WHAT?!" the brothers screamed, "here on Earth?!"

"Oh shit," said Raph.

"We'll be right there Professor, don't move," said Naruto as he got his bearings and maneuvered the ship towards the aforementioned site, "but first we have to hide this thing and fast."

**-The T.C.R.I. Building Pit-**

The five brothers snuck stealthily into the compound, hopping over a wooden fence to do so, and found the professor sitting there as if he hadn't a care in the world.

"Ah, it's so good to see my friends again," he said as they approached him.

"I wish we could say the same but the Triceratons are looking for you," said Naruto.

"I know," said the professor as he stood up, "that is why I am here, to give myself up. I have just broadcast a message to the Triceraton's Prime Leader."

"YOU WHAT?!" the brothers shouted.

**-Outer Space-**

The vast fleet of Triceraton Motherships as well as the Triceraton Homewrold prepared to jump into hyperspace.

**-Triceraton Homeworld: Command Center-**

"Prepare to make the final calculations for the jump into hyperspace and prepare the engines for full ion burn," Zanramon commanded.

"_Countdown sequence initiated_," said a computerized voice.

"Sir," said a worker at a computer console, "there is an incoming message marked 'Urgent'." He then decoded the message and exclaimed, "Sir, it's the Fugitoid!"

"What?! By the Horn of Haggalear stop everything and put it on screen," Zanramon shouted. The message then began to play on a screen in front of him.

"_Prime Leader Zanramon, you have hunted me across galaxies and shown no mercy to those who stood in your way. This cannot continue; I am here on Earth to surrender myself to you and spare countless billions of lives_."

The message ended there.

"Import that transmission and scramble all fighters; I want our troops down there immediately!" Zanramon commanded as every loyal man beneath him obeyed the order to the letter.

"Bring me that damn robot's metal hide," he muttered.

**-New York City, the T.C.R.I. pit: Sunset-**

"Professor are you crazy?" Don exclaimed, "do you have any idea what the Tricratons will do to you?"

"Not to mention your knowledge of Utrom technology," Leo chimed in.

"Never fear my friends," said the professor as he pointed to his head, "I've already wiped my memories clean of any vital information."

"But Professor," Naruto protested, "they'll rip you apart finding that out."

"I'm rather hoping they do," Professor Honeycutt replied, "I have a little surprise for them."

"Great," said Raph, "just what we need; the Professor's lost his shell."

"We'll think of something," said Leo, "Don, how long until the Triceratons get here?"

Don then looked up at the sky, his eyes widening as he answered, "Oh I'd say roughly about TWO SECONDS!" Indeed, Triceratons on jetpacks and sled ships came flying down and began firing their lasers. The five brothers then formed a protective circle around Professor Honeycutt while the turtles took out their weapons and Naruto raised his fists.

"I guess they got my message," said the professor.

"Keep your head down professor," said Mikey. But the robot with human emotions had other ideas as he got out of the circle and waved his arms.

"Yoo-hoo!" he called in a beckoning tone, "I'm over here!"

"Professor!" Leo protested as he grabbed onto the robot and ducked down alongside him to dodge some laser blasts.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Leo asked.

"I _told _you, I'm giving myself up," the professor replied.

"You're crazy professor!" Don exclaimed as he and the other brothers backed away from the raining laser blasts.

"We can't let you do this!" exclaimed Naruto. Just then some Triceratons landed.

"Surrender the Fugitoid, now," said a Triceraton. A Triceraton on a jetpack then fired several laser blasts, forcing the brothers to jump out of the way. However, leaping out of the way also made the blasts blow apart a hole in the wooden fence surrounding the pit which also showed a sewer manhole just a few feet away.

"Guys," said Leo, "the horn heads just gave us an exit."

Professor Honeycutt, however, still wanted to commit suicide by turning himself in as he shouted, "Over here! Here I am!"

"Raph, get the professor," said Naruto as they started to make a bee line for the manhole while Raph fireman-carried the robot over his back.

"Put me down, please," the professor protested as laser blasts still rained down, "you must let me go. I must surrender."

"Sorry professor," Raph replied, "we ninja brothers don't know the meaning of surrender."

"Yeah," Mikey agreed as he added, "we never bothered to look it up in the dictionary."

"Well, it's a verb that means to- watch out!" Professor Honeycutt started to say as a Triceraton on a jet pack made the heroes stop in their tracks.

"You should've done as you were told," he said as he aimed his gun. The five heroes just leapt in the air and either punched him in the face or sent him flying to a wall with a well-placed kick to his abdomen. Don then quickly opened up the man hole (have I mentioned that the Triceratons have/are still raining lasers on the five heroes who have to constantly dodge them) and all the brothers leapt in with Naruto shutting the manhole cover.

**-The Sewers-**

The brothers kept running away as the robot, who was still being carried by Raph, protested, "My friends, I assure you, I have not dried my circuits. I know what I am doing. You must let me go! I've calculated the probabilities, I'm 99.993% certain that my plan will work!"

"But at what cost professor," said Leo as they all slowed down to a halt and let the professor be released from Raph's grip.

"Just give us some time to think of another plan," said Naruto.

"Now please stop giving them our location," said Leo.

"Oh but I'm not; they found us unaided," the robot replied.

"But how?" Mikey asked.

"Well,"'said Don with some slight hesitation, "that actually may be my fault. I sorta showed them how to scan the Earth for Professor Honeycutt's positronic energy signature. It was the only way to convince them that the professor wasn't on Earth."

"Well he's on Earth now," said Raph.

"Don," Leo asked as the brothers readied their weapons, "Just how accurate is this scan? Miles? City blocks?"

Don paused with hesitancy before simply answering, "Inches."

And sure enough, a sled ship carrying Commander Mozar, as well as several Triceratons on jetpacks, made its way towards the heroes. The brothers then took a very deep breath and hid themselves and the professor underwater.

"The positronic energy signature grows stronger this way," said Mozar as they closed in on the robot's location.

Professor Homeycutt then popped out of the water and waved his arms while shouting, "Hello, Triceratons over here!"

Mozar then lowered the sled ship to talk to the professor.

"Hello there," greeted the professor.

"Greetings Professor Honeycutt," Mozar replied, "we've been looking for you for some time."

"I'm glad you've found me, it saved me quite a walk," said the robot.

"Get him," Mozar commanded to two soldiers, "the Prime Leader will be quite pleased." The soldiers then leapt down and prepared to grab the robot. However, Naruto and Mikey then leapt out of the water, ambushed the two Triceratons and knocked them away rather quickly.

"Professor next time we drag you underwater and tell you to hide, _**hide**_!" Naruto excliamed. The two brothers then dragged him back underwater as the Triceraton soldiers started to fire their lasers.

"Cease fire!" Mozar shouted, "we must capture the professor unharmed." He then took out a positronic tracking device and saw the professor being led away. "Follow the signal, don't let them escape!" he commanded, "Move out!"

The soldiers obeyed and headed out in the direction their tracking devices pointed to with Mozar flying right behind them.

"You can run professor, but you cannot hide," he muttered.

**-With the Five Heroes-**

The brothers ran as fast as they could to get some distance between them and the Triceratons, much to the dismay of Professor Honeycutt (who was being fireman-carried by Naruto).

"You're going the wrong way," he protested, "the Triceratons are back there; now really this is too much. Triceratons, help! I'm over here!"

"SHUT UP!" the brothers cried out as they rounded some tight corners before leaping off a ledge and hiding behind it in order to catch their breaths.

"We've got to *pant* *pant* keep moving," Leo panted in slight exhaustion, "The Triceratons won't stop for a second."

"My friends, you must let me implement my plan," said Professor Honeycutt, "I cannot allow the Triceraton's rampage to continue because of me. I have made up my mind and you can't stop me." He then forced himself away from Naruto and began to run towards the ledge and began to jump up and down while shouting repeatedly, "Triceratons, over here! Take me to your prime leader!"

"We got to stop him for his own good," said Leo.

"Don do something," said Mikey.

Don then panicked and in a flash he ripped the robot's head from its body.

"Wow," said Raph, "that wasn't extreme."

"I panicked alright?" Don retorted.

"Hang on guys," said Naruto, "this just gives me an idea. Don how much time do you need to mask the professor's signal?"

"Enough to keep us busy for the next twenty minutes, why?" Don replied while Naruto just gave a knowing smile.

**-With the Triceratons-**

Mozar (who is now inexplicably in the front this time) checked his tracking device as he led his troops through the sewers.

"Come on men, the Fugitoid is this way," he said. They then stopped in a fork in the path way that showed three paths.

"The signal is strongest here," said Mozar, "He should be right-." But before he could say anything else the signal turned into five signals.

"What?!" he exclaimed, "five signals, but I don't understand! Divide into units; follow all five signals. Take the robot alive and kill anyone who gets in your way."

**-The Lair-**

Splinter was busy meditating when a Mikey came running in.

"Michelangelo?"

"Master Splinter, have you seen my hover board?"

Mikey started to rummage through everything in the lair.

"Michelangelo, what is going on? Where are your brothers?"

"Sorry, sensei but I'm kinda in a hurry."

He then spotted the hover board.

"Aha, come to papa."

As he got it, Splinter walked up to him, blocked his path and said, "Michelangelo I demand an explanation."

"No can do Master Splinter," Mikey replied as he got on the hover board, "but if I don't get outta here fast, you're gonna have some very rude house guests. We'll explain everything later I promise."

And he sped out of the lair.

"Michelangelo!" Splinter called out, "Where are your brothers?! You must-." But he stopped himself as he looked on in worry.

**-The Sewers- **

Mikey sped through the sewers as fast as his hover board would allow. He then stopped in front of a hole and reached in and brought out an arm belonging to Professor Honeycutt. "Climb on professor we gotta fly," he said.

**-With Raph-**

Raph got on his Shell Cycle (which was located, along with the other Shell Cycles and the Battle Shell, in the abandoned garage) and put on his helmet.

"Alright, now that we got us some wheels," he said as he positioned the professor's legs to sit behind him while starting up the Shell Cycle, "you better hold on tight professor!"

He then opened the garage door and sped away into the setting sun.

**-With Naruto-**

Some Triceratons wandered through the sewers as they closed in on a signal. However, as they rounded a corner to trap the robot, they found nothing there. The water was too shallow for anything to hide beneath it and there were no big objects to hide behind.

"Bah," said a Triceraton, "this piece of junk must be malfunctioning. Let us press forward."

As the group of Triceratons disappeared from sight, Naruto appeared from out of thin air holding the professor's torso.

"Man I love Earth Style: Camouflage Jutsu," he said, "Now let's head up to the surface shall we Professor Honeycutt?"

**-With Leo-**

On the surface of an alley in the streets of New York City, Leo pushed open a manhole cover and peered left then right.

"The coast looks clear," he said as he brought up the other arm that belonged to the robot, "come on professor, we have to keep moving."

**-With Don-**

Don currently was walking around in a junk yard holding on to the head of Professor Honeycutt.

"Donatello this doesn't feel right," said Professor Honeycutt, "Not only am I spread out all over town, but I'm still no closer to achieving my goal."

"Well you can blame Naruto for this plan; besides, your plan is too risky," Don replied, "we can't let the Triceratons have you. The guys are going to keep the heat off us as long as they can, but if you don't help us the Triceratons will catch them and kill them into obliteration."

"I...I don't want you or your brother hurt," Professor Honeycutt admitted, "I...I will help you."

"Thank you," said Don as he looked all around and muttered, "Now where did I leave that thing?"

"Where did you leave what?" the robot head asked.

"I left something hidden here that can help us," Don replied before noticing a tall four-sided wall of junk cars. "There it is!" he exclaimed.

"You expect that a wall of deteriorating land vehicles will help us?" the robot head asked.

"No," said Don as he walked through an entrance hidden by a large car door and showed the professor a Foot Helicopter, "I expect that this armored air vehicle will help us." He then got inside, fired up the helicopter's engines and took off into the New York City skies.

"Now hopefully this helicopter that my brothers and I 'borrowed' from the Shredder will throw the Triceratons off our track," said Don as he set the head into the seat on his right side while he flew the helicopter, "they'll be looking for us on the ground."

But as luck would have it, Don was proven wrong when a Triceraton sled ship carrying Mozar and two Triceraton soldiers appeared in front of them forcing the purple eye mask wearing turtle to stop.

"Or not," Don muttered.

"I don't know how you managed to confuse our scanners," said Mozar, "but you will not live long enough to explain."

"I'll try to shake them," said Don as he formulated a plan with the robot, "you just get to work on masking that signal."

"Righty-oh," the professor replied as Don then violently maneuvered the helicopter to avoid the laser blasts the three Triceratons were firing while flying as fast as the helicopter could.

**-With Mikey-**

Mikey breezed through the sewers with ease. Not even the lone Triceraton on a jetpack that was blocking his path slowed him down.

"Hey ugly," Mikey called out, "talk to the damn hand!" He then rammed into the alien while also slapping him hard with the robot arm (both managed to knock down the Triceratops alien). However, his troubles weren't over yet, for there was a group of Triceratons on a sled ship that began to fire their laser blasts. Mikey just smirked with a knowing smile as he flew over their heads and into an area that narrowed the further you ventured. The orange eye-mask turtle then went up to the surface through a narrow pipe while the Triceratons that were stupidly following him slammed their sled ship into the entrance of the pipe, making it explode as the aliens leapt for cover.

**-New York City Streets: Night-**

Leo peered down from a rooftop and saw a lone Triceraton on a jetpack in an alley.

"Oh dear!" he called out while imitating the professor's voice, "I'm over here and it's quite  
extraordinary." Leo then dropped the arm and hid himself just as the Triceraton flew up to assess the situation before noticing the lone arm.

As the alien picked up the arm, Leo smirked as he took out his Katanas, leapt in the air and slashed down on the jetpack while kicking the alien into a wall of a rooftop stairway entrance.

"One down, ten thousand more to go," said Lo as he put away his Katanas. Then he picked up the arm and leapt off the roof top while saying, "Come on professor."

**-With Raph-**

Raph was speeding down on the streets without a care in the world as he bought time for Don. But as he passed an intersection, multiple Triceratons on jetpacks came flying in from his left. Noticing this, Raph proceeded to drive into a dike (where river water would flow into the sea if it became too high) and accelerate even faster.

Meanwhile, high on a roof top, one of Bishop's agents was peering through a highly advanced sniper scope.

"Han to Bishop: target is in sight. Requesting permission to fire sir," said the agent.

"_Permission granted_," said Bishiop.

The agent then aimed at the Triceraton, who was about to yank Raph off of his Shell Cycle, and fired.

It was a direct hit and the Triceraton went down with one shot.

"What the hell?" Raph muttered as he thought nothing of what just happened and continued to speed away.

Up on the roof top, the agent reported in, "Han to Bishop: intervention successful. Our target has the robot on board; sighting confirmed twelve quadrants."

**-With Bishop-**

From high in a parking garage Bishop (who's in a high tech mobile command center) replied, "Message received, continue observation." He then closed that communication line and opened another as he said, "We have confirmation, the five creatures are in possession of the Fugitoid and the Triceratons are closing in. Countermeasures are in place; rest assured my friend, both of us will get what we're after (he then says this next part in a Cajun accent) I guarantee."

**-With Don-**

Don swayed and swerved the helicopter left and right as he avoided the laser blasts from Mozar and his soldiers.

"Donatello I'm ready," said Professor Honeycutt, "I finished creating an alternative sine wave that will nullify the signal and make me invisible to tracking."

"Perfect," said Don, "now all we have to do is broadcast it."

**-With Leo-**

Leo leapt from roof top to roof top as his Shell Cell rang. He then stopped for a moment to answer it before continuing to leap from roof top to roof top.

"Leo, I found a way to cloak the professor's signal; get to the rendezvous stat," said Don.

"I'm on my way," Leo replied as he abruptly stopped at the edge of a roof top and saw two Triceratons on jetpacks fly up to him, "but first I have a couple of things to take care of."

One started to fire at Leo's hand, blasting the arm to fly behind the turtle. Leo then leapt in the air and double kicked the Triceraton straight into an apartment window. Leo then looked behind him and saw that the other Triceraton had picked up the arm. Leo quickly ran to him grabbed to arm and kicked the alien to the ledge. However the Triceraton would not let go of the arm.

"Can't we just be friends?" Leo asked as he punched the alien in the face, making him let go of the arm.

"Nooooooooo!" the Triceraton yelled as he fell down into an alley dumpster while making the lids close on him.

**-With Raph-**

As the red eye-mask wearing turtle sped past an open manhole, Mikey popped out, bringing with him Naruto and three Triceratons.

"Coming through!" the two brothers on a hover board yelled.

"Nice entrance guys, but so much for splittin' up," said Raph.

"Well it's kinda hard to shake off flying dinosaurs when they can track your every move," Mikey replied.

"Besides," said Naruto as they all started to avoid the laser blasts, "I just got a call from Don saying we need to meet up at the rendezvous point."

**-With Don-**

As Don flew low into the city, he saw multiple wires and cables holding up a traffic light which gave him an idea to finally shake loose Mozar and his two soldiers. He started to fly towards those hazards and at the last moment he pitched the nose of the helicopter up and avoided the cables. Mozar and his men, however, did not meet the same fate as the sled ship crashed and fell to the ground.

Mozar then picked himself up and shouted angrily, "RRRAAAAAAGGGGGHHH!"

Just then another sled ship appeared to offer assistance.

"Quickly, don't lose them!" Mozar commanded as he and his men got on and started to chase the helicopter again.

**-With Raph, Mikey and Naruto-**

"Come on Raph hurry!" Naruto shouted as they barreled down the streets with the three Triceratons on jetpacks hot on pursuit. They then turned into an alley way, ditched their vehicles and hid underneath an awning.

The Triceratons, thinking they were now on foot but still running in the same direction, continued the chase.

As soon as they were out of sight, the three brothers dropped down from the awning.

"God I love being a ninja," said Raph as the three brothers high-fived each other before continuing to the rendezvous point.

**-With Don-**

Don then found the perfect spot where Professor Honeycutt could broadcast his signal: a sky scraper with multiple satellite dishes.

"There professor, that satellite dish array is just what the doctor ordered," he said as he landed the helicopter on the roof top.

"Righty-oh, re-sequencing positronic receptors for digital output streaming," said the robot as Don opened up a control box and plugged in the professor.

"You're live professor," said Don, "time to do some serious masking interface."

"Download interfacing," said the robot, "satellites transmitting now."

Meanwhile, Mozar and his troops continued to trace the signal.

"The signal grows stronger, they're close," he said. Just then the signal disappeared from the tracking device.

"What?!" Mozar exclaimed, "Damn them! Keep searching, we must not loose him or else the Prime Leader will have our heads!"

Meanwhile Don stealthily flew the helicopter to the rendezvous point.

**-Battery Park-**

The gang quickly reassembled Professor Honeycutt back into one piece, now that he was no longer transmitting a signal.

"It's good to have you back in one piece professor," said Naruto.

"Yes I agree," said the robot, "but now we must face reality. If you don't have an alternative plan, I really must surrender myself to the Triceratons."

"Give us time, we'll think of something professor," said Leo.

Suddenly they were surrounded by a barrage of tanks and helicopters.

Lights shone from all directions as a voice shouted, "_Freeze! We have you surrounded! Drop your weapons and place your hands in the air or else we will shoot you_!"

"Oh dear," said Professor Honeycutt, "I'm afraid it's out of the frying pan and into the fire."

Just then some troopers started to march in as they pointed their machine guns to the heroes.

"On the ground with your hands behind your head!" shouted a trooper, "Assume the position."

"I got your position right here assholes!" said Raphael as he took out his Sais.

"Fire!" shouted another trooper. And the troopers tarted to fire their machine guns, which turned out to be laser guns.

"Nice going Raph!" Leonardo complained as he swung himself around a street lamp post and kicked away several troopers.

At the same time, Michelangelo got himself on the shoulders of another trooper as he forced the trooper to shoot every source of light being emitted. Then he leapt off to let Donatello whack the trooper with his Bo Staff, inadvertently knocking away the weapon as well.

As Don picked it up, he commented, "When did Earth troops get such advanced weaponry?"

"I think I'd prefer to take my chances with the Triceratons," said Professor Honeycutt as the brothers formed a protective circle around him.

Just then, a tank fired an enormous stun gun blast at the heroes.

"GAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" the brothers screamed in pain as one by one they were effectively knocked out. Professor Honeycutt was the last one standing as he swayed from side to side.

"Oh...dear," he uttered as he too fell down, the electricity shorting him out.

**-The Lair-**

Splinter paced the lair back and forth with worry written on his face. Just then the doors to the pod opened and Casey and April stepped out.

"Master Splinter," April said to announce her presence.

"Miss O'Neil, Mr. Jones what news do you bring of my sons?" Splinter asked as he hurriedly went up to greet them.

"Actually we were kind of hoping they were with you," said April.

"Mmm, I fear for their safety," said Splinter as he headed towards his room, "this is not good; I must collect a few things and then I will go find them."

"Cool," said Casey as he and April also walked over to Splinter's room, "where do we start?"

"It will not be necessary for you two to accompany me," said Splinter.

"But you don't know what it's like up there," Casey protested as the rat shut the door to his room, "Those horn headed ass-wipes are everywhere."

Splinter then opened the door to his room and stood there.

"Casey's right," April agreed, "No one is allowed on the streets after dark. We were lucky to make it down here alive."

Splinter then stepped out, walked over to Don's work station and said, "That is precisely the point my friends, it is too dangerous."

"But you don't even know where to start looking," said April as she picked up Splinter's Shell Cell, "I can at least help by tracking their Shell Cell signals."

Splinter then stopped in his tracks to pause and weigh his options.

"Not to mention that Naruto has taught me a thing or two on how to defend myself. In fact, I've been practicing them almost everyday," said April.

"Wait," said Casey as he stood behind April, "You've been practicin' ninjutsu? Yeah right, Naruto woulda taught me too."

She then grabbed his arm, flipped him over her shoulder and slammed him on the floor.

"He said that if you ever wanted to learn, you had to ask Raphael," April replied with a smug smile.

"Point taken," Casey moaned as he got up.

Splinter then said, "I do not want to put the both of you in danger. But it is foolish to ignore fate and the strange gifts it offers."

"We'll if it's strange gifts you're after, they don't come any stranger than Casey Jones," said April.

"Could say the same thing about you," said Casey as he leaned over to whisper in her ear and as soon as he finished her entire face turned bright red.

"Y-y-you pervert," she stuttered.

"Hey it ain't my fault you didn't hide that bag too well," said Casey, "I gotta admit though, I wonder what his reaction is gonna be like when he sees you in that thing."

"Shut up!" she exclaimed.

"*Achem* If you two are finished, I would like I begin," said Splinter as he held up two black and blue spy suits.

**-New York City Streets, Night-**

Triceraton space craft flew everywhere, shining their lights in every direction.

In an alley, Splinter popped open a manhole cover and peered out. He then turned his attention to April and Casey (who were now in the spy suits. Also Casey has a duffel bag full of his sports equipment and April has let her hair down) and said, "Now listen, the way of invisibility takes a lifetime to master. Certain circumstances, however, require us to train as we go." He then removed the manhole cover and climbed out.

"Observe and learn," he said, "Lesson 1." He then leapt and hid with his back against the door in the shadow of a building just as a beam of search light shone where he once stood. He then signaled with a hand gesture for April and Casey to follow suit. April then leapt out of the manhole and hid with her back against the same door in the shadow of the same building.

"It don't look so hard," said Casey as he leapt out and tried to hide with his back against the door. However, as he did he accidentally knocked over a metal garbage can, spilling its contents.

"Leave it to Casey to put the 'crash' in crash course," April muttered.

At the same time, a Triceraton on a jetpack heard the noise and he, as well as several other Triceratons on jetpacks, went to investigate.

"What was that?" asked a Triceraton as they shone lights in the alley but only found an open manhole.

"Sir, I think it came from down there," said another Triceraton to his commanding officer. The aliens with jetpacks then fired at the hole to make it bigger so it could accommodate them.

"Fan out and search these underground passage ways," said the Triceraton Commander. And they all went into the sewers.

Unknown to them, Splinter, Casey and April were hidden in more obscure shadows and the rat was covering their mouths.

"Lesson 2," he said, "the way of silence."

**-In an Unknown Base of Sorts: The Laboratory-**

Doors to a laboratory opened as the troops carried in the five brothers and Professor Honeycutt (who were all strapped to mobile surgical tables). The brothers then groaned a bit as they opened their eyes and saw a figure operating in the dark.

"Where are we?" Leo muttered as they were all arranged in a circle in the middle of the laboratory. Just then bright surgical lights shone on the six captives.

"At the end of the line," said the figure in the shadows.

"It's me you want," said Professor Honeycutt as he activated himself, "leave my friends alone!"

"Actually Professor Honeycutt, it's you I don't want," said the figure as he stepped out of the shadows and revealed himself to be Bishop (though the heroes and the professor do not know his name).

"Who are you?" Don muttered.

"Well Donatello," said Bishop as he took out a needle, "I'm the man the government relies upon for certain...projects. The kind of projects they'd rather not get their hands stained with blood."

"Hey, how do you know Donny's name?" Naruto asked.

"And the professor's," added Raph.

"I know all your names Naruto and Raphael," said Bishop, "and much MUCH more."

"And yet we know nothing about you," said Leo, "Not even your name."

"How rude is that?" Mikey added.

"Very well Michelangelo and Leonardo,"'said Bishop as he picked up a reciprocating bone saw and activated it, "when you scream my name as your blood spills on the floor, when you writhe in pain and beg for mercy, when you watch as each and everyone of you dies an agonizingly slow and painful death, that is when you may call me Bishop."

"You're a goddamn insane and sick bastard," said Naruto, "Do you kiss your mother with that mouth?"

Bishop just ignored the orange robe wearing blond ninja.

"But I don't understand," said Professor Honeycutt, "everybody has always been after me in the past."

"Actually professor," said Bishop as he deactivated the bone saw and set it down and walked over to the doors, "you're a valuable commodity to a certain interested party."

Just then the doors opened and out stepped General Blanque, who was now sporting a scar over his right eye.

"Hello professor," he said as he entered the room with two Federation Troopers.

"General Blanque?!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Great, now we have the guy who was chasin' us back on D'Hoonnib," said Raph.

"What does he want?" Mikey asked before quickly correcting himself, "oh right."

"Escort the professor to the lab Agent Bishop has so graciously provided us with," General Blanque commanded to his two troopers.

"Yes sir," said a Federation Trooper as he wheeled the robot away.

"Alright General, you have your robot," said Bishop, "our deal is concluded."

"Yes; the Federation thanks you and your government for the assistance. The professor's Tele-Portal device will finally be ours," General Blanque replied, "and with it, the Federation will once and for all annihilate the accursed Triceratons. Our ultimate victory is at hand. Do what you will with those damn freaks and send me their pelts after you're done."

"NO!" Professor Honeycutt cried out as he was wheeled away while General Blanque and the two Federation Troopers walked out of the laboratory.

**-The Hallway outside the Laboratory-**

"Attention all Federation Troops," General Blanque commanded through a head set, "commence Operation Broken Horn."

**-Outer Space-**

Near the moon, a hyperspace portal opened and out came a fleet of Federation ships along with thousands of Federation space fighters. The Federation space fighters began to attack the Triceraton Homeworld as well as the various Triceraton Motherships.

**-Triceraton Homeworld: Throne Room-**

Zanramon and Mozar were looking at the ambush through a giant monitor.

"The Federation? Here? But that's impossible," he growled angrily.

Just then General Blanque appeared on the monitor.

"Caught you with your pants down didn't I Zanramon," he mocked while the Triceraton Prime Leader's eyes widened in surprise, "there's nowhere to run this time."

"We Triceratons never run, we fight as we live: with honor and nobility!" Zanramon retorted as pointed an accusatory finger to Mozar who worked furiously over a control console, "This is all your fault! Why did you not foresee this attack?!"

"I...but Prime Leader, _**you **_ordered me to direct all our resources to search for the Fugitoid," Mozar replied in slight protest.

"Search no further," said General Blanque as he presented Professor Honeycutt, "he's right here."

"What?! NO!" the two Triceratons cried.

"Surrender now or face certain death," said General Blamque.

"We _**never**_ surrender Federation shit-head!" Zanramon exclaimed, "we will fight to the last Triceraton." He then pushed a button on the control console and cried, "ALL SHIPS ATTACK!"

**-Outer Space-**

Very quickly, every available Triceraton space fighter was launched in order to retaliate against the threat the Tederation posed. The Motherships then began to fire their lasers in assistance as an all-out brawl between the warring alien races begun.

**-Federation Facility: New York City-**

"This is General Blanque; we're done hiding gentlemen, deploy all Federation deep cover fighters," the Federation general commanded.

**-The Hudson River-**

Multiple Federation space fighters were soon launched from an underwater base to quickly assist in the battle in outer space.

**-With Splinter, April and Casey-**

The group of three stood on a dock as they looked up in the sky and saw and heard multiple explosions and laser blasts coming from the battle.

"Whoa," said Casey, "check it out."

"I just hope Naruto isn't up there," said April.

"Come," said Splinter, "we must not get distracted."

"Right," said April as she checked the Shell Cell tracking device, "well the good news is that it looks like the guys haven't left orbit. In fact, they're less than a mile away. The bad news is that the signal is across the river."

Splinter looked around and found a small rowboat. "It appears we must cross to the other side," he said.

**-The Laboratory- **

Surgical equipment that were in the hands of robot arms were being lowered from the ceiling to Bishop's working height as Bishop worked from behind a control console.

"You're makin' a big mistake Bishop, you can't trust that Blanque guy," said Raph as Bishop stepped out from the control console and approached the turtle, "he's no better than the Triceratons."

"Federation, Triceraton, it makes no difference to me," Bishop replied as he walked away from Raph to tinker with the surgical equipment, "I helped one race kill the other and they promised to give me what I need while leaving the Earth alone. But enough talk, time for your...dissection."

The surgical equipment began to scan the brothers' bodies.

Don then nervously said, "Uh, guys, you know how I always liked to take apart the toaster to see how it works? Well, I suddenly know how the toaster feels."

Bishop then walked over to the control console and smiled.

"Fascinating," he said, "your genetic structures are virtually identical to the only other specimen that I was able to find."

"Other specimen? Who in the hell did you kidnap?" Naruto asked.

"What'chu talkin' about Willis?" Mikey asked (imitating and referencing Gary Coleman) as Bishop walked over to a drawer structure that was meant for cadavers. He then pulled open a drawer in the middle section to reveal Leatherhead, who had multiple wires and bandages attached to his body.

"Leatherhead?" Mikey asked.

Leatherhead groaned as he tried to get up and respond to his first friend but was too weak to even attempt it.

**-With Splinter, April and Casey- **

Explosions and laser blasts still rattled the sky as the group of three silently rowed across the Hudson River, following the signal that the Shell Cell Tracker was showing.

"The Shell Cell signals haven't moved in a while," said April, "which means the guys are either being held captive or are unconscious."

"Yeah," said Casey, "Or dead." The other two looked at him sternly. "What, I'm just listin' the possibilities," he said, "If you really want my opinion, I think they're tough enough to survive whatever's thrown at them."

**-The Laboratory-**

"Years of research, and I've never seen a genetic structure like yours or that of your crocodilian friend," said Bishop as he removed a laser scalpel from a robot arm and walked over to Mikey, "finding the exact source of your mutation is going to accelerate my ability to create super soldiers by at least twenty years."

He then cut away a corner piece of Mikey's table.

"Pity you will die in the next two minutes," he said with a sadistic smile.

**-With Splinter, April and Casey-**

April checked the Tracking device and noticed something unusual. "That's strange, according to the signal we should be right on top of them, but I don't see anything," she said as she looked around.

Casey then spotted something and pointed to the water. "Hey, what's that over there?" he asked. April and Splinter looked in the direction he was pointing in.

"Where?" April asked, "All I see is moon light."

"Two things," said Casey, "One: last time I checked, light is reflected from the water not shining up from the bottom and two: the moon light's behind us."

Sure enough, upon closer inspection, the light was coming up from the bottom of the river.

"An underwater entrance perhaps?" Splinter asked. All three then took a deep breath and leapt out of the row boat as they dived towards the bottom of the river. Sure enough, an entire underwater base was found. The three then swam as fast as they could towards the underwater boat entrance.

**-The Underwater Base: The Boat Docks- **

The group of three carefully broke the water's surface as they looked around and saw they were in the docks of the underwater base (and apparently this base belongs to the Federation) along with three Federation troopers who were heavily armed.

"Attention Gamma Squadron , report to docking bay twelve."

"So how do we get past all those guards?" April asked Splinter in a whisper. Only he wasn't there when she asked him.

Suddenly a splash was heard as Splinter's cane floated in the water.

"What was that?" asked a trooper. Just then there was a rushing noise behind them. One guard turned around and immediately was on the receiving end of a kick executed by Splinter. The rat then quickly knocked out the other two troopers with a punch and a kick. He then retrieved his cane as April and Casey climbed out of the water.

"Aw, you hogged all the goons," said Casey.

"Plenty more where those cane from," said April as she handed Casey a Federation laser gun while she retrieved one for her own self.

"Master Splinter?" she asked as she offered him a gun.

"No thank you," said Splinter, "it would only slow me down."

They all then ran into the hallway connecting the docks to the next room. As they neared a corner, April checked the tracking device and saw that the signal was coming from a room around the corner. She silently showed this to Splinter, who nodded as he peered around the corner and saw a guard in front of the door.

"Miss O'Neil, shoot the lights," Splinter whispered. April nodded as she summersaulted in front of the guard and shot the lights above him.

"What the hell?"'the guard exclaimed. Then there was a grunting sound followed by a moan and then a thud as the doors opened to reveal April as the winner.

"She's good," said Casey as they stepped inside the room. They then had a proper look and saw that the room was a utility closet.

"They are not here," said Splinter.

"April, I think that scanner of yours is busted," said Casey.

April said nothing as she walked up to a metal cabinet and opened the doors. Inside the contents consisted of a pair of Katanas, a pair of Sais, a pair of Nun-Chucks, a Bo Staff and five Shell Cells.

"I'd say it's working perfectly," said April. Splinter then sniffed the air.

"Wait," he said, "they are near. We must continue to search the facility."

"No point in leavin' empty handed," said Casey as he gathered the brothers' belongings in his duffel bag. He then grabbed what appeared to be two small fire extinguishers.

"What's this thing?" he wondered as Splinter snatched it out if his hands.

"Most likely something you should not handle," said the rat as he pocketed the canisters.

They then exited the utility closet and continued down the hallway they previously were in. Soon they came upon a seemingly safe hallway.

Splinter then sniffed the air and said, "This hallway is laden with danger; we must proceed with caution." He then took out a canister and sprayed it, revealing the hallway to be filled with laser alarms from end to end. "We must execute our movements with absolute precision," he said.

Splinter then leapt almost immediately as he performed many death defying flips and twists, each one more harrowing then the next. Then at last he made it to the other side without touching a single laser.

April then stepped back a bit and took a running start as she showed amazing flexibility and agility by also never touching a single laser when she reached the end of the hallway.

"Yeah, there's no way I can do that," said Casey, "I'm too bulky." He then decided to take a more cautious approach as he quickly but carefully stepped over and ducked under the lasers.

"You're almost there Casey," said April as he was halfway through the hallway. Near the end, Casey decided to take one giant leap through the last set of lasers. And while he did make it, he almost lost his balance, were it not for the timely intervention by April and Splinter.

"Phew," said Casey as he wiped his brow, "thanks."

Just then Don's Bo Staff, which was too big for the duffel bag so instead it was on a handle loop, dropped from its supposedly secure place and fell onto a single laser.

"Ah damn," he muttered as he picked up the weapon while alarms started to blare. They then heard the sounds of multiple footsteps from their left and right. Casey then looked at the ground and saw some ventilation grates.

"In here," he said as he pulled up a grate while they all got in. The Federation troopers got in just as he closed the grate. The troopers looked amongst each other in confusion as one of them shut down the alarms.

"The intruders can't have gone far," said the commanding officer, "spread out and search for them, go!"

**-The Ventilation Shaft-**

Casey and April were now following Splinter as he followed his nose in the search for the five brothers.

"Their scent, it grows stronger up ahead," he said and the three hurried their pace.

**-Bishop's Laboratory-**

Bishop was contemplating on who to dissect first. He looked at each of the brothers with malice in his eyes. Finally he had his sights set on Mikey, who then gulped nervously as Bishop activated the bone saw and closed in.

"For the sacrifice you're about to make, your country thanks you Michelangelo. Sorry I can't administer a sedative," he said with a sardonic tone, "but it might corrupt my findings."

"Then it looks like you're going to be sorely disappointed then," said Naruto. Bishop stopped his advance on Mikey and turned his attention to Naruto.

"How so?" he asked.

"Because..." Naruto started to say as all four of his brothers went ***Poof*** and in their place were more Narutos. Then all the Narutos went ***Poof*** revealing they were nothing but Shadow Clones. Before Bishop could register what had happened, he received a hard kick to the face and was sent flying into the control console.

"What in the fuck is going on?!" he exclaimed as he got up. His answer came in the form of all five brothers leaping down from the ceiling, albeit without their weapons.

"Because I never leave anything to chance," said Naruto, "the only thing I wish I did was make substitutions of our gear and the professor without making it seem obvious."

"Don't worry Naruto," said Leo, "we still have time to get to Professor Honeycutt."

"I'm amazed he got our personalities spot on," said Don.

"He coulda fooled me," said Mikey.

"Anyone can fool you Mikey," said Raph, "now let's just get this guy!"

"HYYYYYYAAAAAAHHHH!" the brothers shouted as they attacked from all directions and rapidly throw punches and kicks. Amazingly though, while Bishop was on the defensive, he managed to hold his own against the five brothers. Then, even more amazingly, he managed to knock them all away.

"That's it," he said as he took out a Smith and Wesson Model 29 .44 Magnum, "I didn't want to have to use this, but now I'll just have to remember to dig the bullet out as I dissect your bodies piece by piece."

However, unknown to him, a ventilation grate opened up and Splinter stepped out.

"Say good bye," said Bishop as he aimed.

"Keep away from my sons!" Splinter shouted as he angrily punched Bishop so hard it sent him flying into a wall, making a dent, while also knocking away his weapon underneath some tall cabinets.

"Oh great, more freaks," Bishop muttered as he somewhat staggered to get up but failed as the blow he took seemed to knock him out. Meanwhile Mikey went over to Leatherhead.

"Oh man, Leatherhead," he said as he untied the crocodile, "Can you hear me buddy?"

"My friend," Leatherhead groaned.

"I didn't think we'd ever see you again," said Mikey as he helped Leatherhead up, "The last time I saw you, our old lair caved in on you."

Leatherhead then moved himself to the edge of the me teal table he was laying on and helped himself down, now that seeing his friends had given him his strength.

"Well, I am very thick skinned," he said, "quite literally." He then pulled out all the wires that restrained him and joined the others.

Just then Casey and April got out from the ventilation shaft. Casey then unzipped his duffel bag and threw it to the five brothers.

"Hey Raph, Christmas came early this year," he said. Everyone then reached in and pulled out their gear (except for Naruto, who never had his gear taken) and Shell Cells.

"Thank you Santa," said Raph.

Suddenly the doors opened and Federation troops started to march in. April then reached into Naruto's back pocket, pulled out a Kunai knife, pierced the second canister and threw it at the door effectively making it like a smoke bomb as the contents billowed everywhere. Casey then took out a baseball bat and he, April and the five brothers all leapt into the fray and started to beat up and knock around various Federation troopers. The troopers then started to fire blindly, hoping they would hit something, but this was not the case as April and Naruto knocked away all their weapons before kicking them in the crotch.

Even Leatherhead joined the fun as he threw some Federation troopers out the door. The Federation troopers then realized the hopeless situation they got themselves into; so the remaining ones retreated.

At that moment, Bishop got up.

"Goddamn cowards," he said as he saw the nine of them standing together. The two opposing sides then had a stare-down, each daring the other to make the first move.

Bishop then adjusted his sunglasses, but the moment he did, he seemed to move at the speed of light as he got into the middle of the group and roundhouse kicked them all away, save for Mikey who ducked down and attacked. But this proved to be a hasty mistake as he was grabbed by the secret agent and forced onto a surgical table. Bishop then tied Mikey up while he grabbed the bone saw, activated it and held it near Mikey's neck. The rest of the group, who had quickly gotten up, collectively had a look of shock in their faces at the situation before them. Raph and Leo tried to move, but Splinter stretched out his arms and blocked their way.

"Anyone moves, and Michelangelo dies," Bishop threatened.

"Ahhhhhhh,"Michelangelo whispered in fear as the bone saw came closer and closer.

Naruto just smirked and shouted, "Attack Pattern Delta go now!"

Just then, Bishop felt his saw being knocked out of his hand as he received multiple blows to the torso and face before he was picked up and slammed into both a stone support beam and the wall. Then he was launched into the air and slammed down to the ground again before being thrown aside. Naruto's shadow clones (there were four) dropped their Earth Style: Camouflage Jutsu and untied Mikey before dispelling.

"Could you have cut it any closer?" Mikey asked in a nervous voice of gratitude.

"You're welcome," said Naruto as Bishop got up and inspected his lower lip; he wiped a finger on it and found that he was bleeding.

"My lip is bleeding," he said, "No one's ever been able to do that."

"Didn't I tell you I never leave anything to chance? Who do you think kicked you the first time?" Naruto replied. Now that Mikey was free, the brothers commenced their attack.

Leonardo swung in first with his Katanas, slashing left and right hoping that his weapons would give him an edge over hand to hand combat. However, Bishop nimbly dodged all the strikes as he proceeded to prepare a counter attack. That opportunity presented itself when Raphael came charging in with his Sais. Bishop grabbed one of his arms and, in conjunction with a strike Leo was about to do, trapped both of Leo's Katanas in Raph's lone Sai. He then pinned them both down with his foot.

Casey came to the rescue as he swung his aluminum bat into Bishop's ribs. The vigilante and the secret agent then exchanged blows, Casey being on the offensive as he swung his bat and threw uppercuts to the agent's face. As they got near some shelves, Casey's bat started to do collateral damage as the jars that lined the shelves were instantly disintegrated into smithereens. Bishop then grabbed a taser off one of the shelves and zapped Casey with it. The vigilante went down as the secret agent then grabbed a fire extinguisher and prepared to bash his head in.

"Casey," April cried as she tried to defend the downed man, but was about to be hit in the face were it not for the timely intervention on Naruto's part.

"You never hit a lady," he growled as he threw Bishop aside, "Or do I need to slap the shit out of you, which is something your mother never did."

Bishop said nothing as he sprayed them both with the fire extinguisher. Then he was attacked by Donatello and Mikey. Bishop still held the bat as the two turtles maneuvered him to the center of the room where all four turtles surrounded him.

Raph and Mikey attacked first, but Bishop stealthily moved himself so the bat could be used to make Mikey wrap his Nun-Chuck around Raph's hand while Raph's Sai was stick in the chain that held the Nun-Chuck. He then kicked them away just as Leo and Don attacked.

Leo tried to get in some short jabs as he struck left and right while Don would use the distance his Bo Staff gave to jab in the agency's face. However, Bishop grabbed Leo's hand and Don's Bo Staff as he kicked away one of Leo's Katanas and forced Don's Bo Staff to pin down both his arm and Leo's arm and Katana.

"You have no idea what you're up against," said Bishop. He then received an elbow jab from behind and as he bent over his head was grabbed and forcibly slammed down onto Naruto's knee, shattering his sun glasses.

"Then I guess I'm the one that's going to prove you wrong," said Naruto (who is now in his Nine-Tailed Fox: Initial Stage) as he swiped his claws and tore up the secret agent's suit. Then he kicked him into Splinter who kicked him back into the middle of the room.

"I suggest you surrender, you are outnumbered," he said.

"Perhaps, but I am not out classed," said Bishop. Just then he was put into a strong bear hug by Leatherhead. Bishop then proved his point by breaking free of Leatherhead's grip and heading out the door, but not before pausing and said, "Until we meet again, and we will, count on it." He then ran out the door at lightning fast speed.

"Whoa, Bishop's got a little speed in him," said Mikey.

"Well we can't go after him now, we've got to find Professor Honeycutt," said Leo as he picked up his Katana and sheathed both of them.

**-Outer Space-**

As the battle raged on, several Federation space fighters started to attack the Triceraton Homeworld. Explosions racked the domed world.

**-Triceraton Homeworld: Command Center- **

Mozar and many other Triceratons worked furiously at their respective control consoles.

"Tri-gunners to battle stations, prime shields to maximum power!" Mozar commanded.

"Mozar, report," said Zanramon as he took his place.

"Yes Prime Leader," said Mozar, "the shields are back up to 90% and our defenses are-."

"Silence!" Zanramon interrupted, "the fate of our entire dance depends on your effort to find the Fugitoid and you have yet to bring me results."

"Prime Leader there is a _war_ raging around us," Zanramon reasoned.

"Don't you _dare_ defy me, bring me results Mozar or by the Horn of Haggalear I will see you disgraced, dishonored and dead at my feet before a Triceraton firing squad."

And he walked away, not noticing Mozar suppressing rage at his leader.

**-New York City, Night, Federation Facility-**

Inside the facility, General Blanque stood in the laboratory Bishop gave him (which was filled with multiple control consoles that each had their own monitor as well as a big monitor situated on a wall) and watched as Professor Honeycutt, who was strapped to a surgical table, was being connected to several cables by his three robot assistants.

"How close are we?" he asked.

"All the connections are active general," said a robot assistant, "we shall have full access momentarily."

"You should have known better than to hide from me," Gerneal Blanque addressed the professor, "the Tele-portal plans are mine professor. We are going to break you."

"No, no, please!" the robot cried out.

"Sir, I'm lowering our firewall to give the mainframe full access," said a second robot assistant, "We've almost got it aaaaaaannnnnnnnd yes! We've got it, we're through. Defense protocols deactivated."

"Ah, perfect," said General Blanque.

"We have full access to his database now sir," said the second robot assistant as they all looked at the giant monitor.

"With the designs for the Tele-portal now in our hands," said General Blanque, "Not only will we use it to completely kill the Triceratons, but nothing will stop us from conquering half the known galaxies! Let the annihilation begin! Begin preparations to teleport explosives into the very heart of the Triceraton Homeworld."

"Yes sir," said the first robot assistant. Then something unexpected (for the Federation anyway) happened. Every time the assistant tried to locate the plans for the Tele-portal device, all that appeared on the screen at the control console was a red circle marked with a red 'X'. The robot furiously tried to locate the plans but the same thing happened again and again.

"Um sir, there seems to be a bit of a problem," said the first robot assistant.

"What is it?" General Blanque asked.

"The Tele-portal plans, they're-there're not here."

"Not here, then where in the hell are they?!" General Blanque exclaimed.

"I erased them," said Professor Honeycutt.

"You what?"

"Before I returned to Earth," Professor Honeycutt explained, "I knew neither you nor the Triceratons would ever believe me, so I needed to give either one access to my memory. Now you have seen for yourself that they're really gone. Now if you'll excuse me." And his body started to glow an electric blue color, which traveled up the wires and into every monitor. The monitors then showed a green screen with multiple numerical sequences.

"Sir, it's taking over our system," said the third robot assistant.

"Shut it down," General Blanque commanded.

"It's too late," said the third robot assistant, "he's locked us out."

Just then the restraints that held the professor became undone as he sat up and stated, "You've opened your entire mainframe to me, I'm inside the system. In fact-."

His voice then came from every monitor, as he finished with, "_I __**am**__ the system_."

"As you should have remembered General," the professor pointed out, "I _designed_ most of the Federation mainframe for you."

"Damn you!" General Blanque exclaimed as he attempted to pull out the cables connecting the professor, "Stop him!"

However, as soon as he touched the cables, he received an electric shock and was thrown back.

"I'm sorry general, but I cannot allow you to disconnect me," said the professor, "not just yet."

**-With the group of nine heroes-**

The group was now on the surface level of the base as they navigated the hallways. (The particular one they're in is filled with monitors)

"I know the professor is somewhere in this rat maze," said Don as he added, "oh, uh sorry Master Splinter."

"Maybe they moved him," Mikey suggested.

Just then the monitors started to show green screens with numerical sequences.

"Or maybe not," said Mikey.

"What the hell is going on here?" Naruto asked. His answer came in the form of the professor's robot head appearing in front of the sequences.

"_To all the people of the planet Earth_," he started to say, "_and the warring nations above, I need you to listen to what I have to say. I am Professor Honeycutt and not so very long ago I tried to create an instantaneous transportation system called the Tele-portal, a device intended to bring people together and promote peace. But instead it has become the prize in an insane and never ending war. Now I beg for the Federation and Triceraton forces to hear me: the plans for the Tele-portal are gone. It is because of me that this godforsaken war has come to this planet and so it is left to me to put things right. I have completely eradicated the technical specifications of the Tele-portal device from my memory circuits. However, I know that very soon I will have to take drastic measures, and when I do I know that this conflict will be over_."

The message then started to repeat itself.

"That doesn't sound good," said Naruto, "it sounds like he really will commit suicide to end this once for all."

"But how do we stop him, this place is so big it'll take forever to find him," said Raph.

Don then looked around and saw a computer console (my how convenient) and began to type furiously while saying, "Maybe not, if I can access the video feed, we can trace it to see where it's coming from."

A map then popped up and gave the professor's location.

"Got it," said Don.

**-Triceraton Homeworld: Command Center-**

"Mozar, report," Zanramon demanded to know. Mozar then brought up a screen that showed the Tele-portal designs were not in the professor's memory.

"He was telling the truth sir, the Tele-portal design is not within his memory banks," said Mozar.

"BAH, it has to be some kind of Federation trick," said Zanramon. Just then there was another wave of Federation space fighters preparing to attack the Homeworld.

Zanramon growled as he commanded, "Sever all links with the Fugitoid's transmission and go to full alert."

"Yes Prime Leader," said Mozar as he turned his attention to some Triceratons at a control console, "Purge the Fugitoid from the system, reboot now!"

They did and the screens momentarily were turned off. Mozar then opened a line of communication with the space fighters and motherships.

"All ships, defensive maneuvers!" he commanded.

**-New York City, Federation Base: General Blanque's Laboratory-**

Professor Honeycutt started to become weaker and weaker as evident by his tone of voice as it started to slow down when he said, "My work here...is almost done. And...so that you won't go away...empty handed, I do have...one...last...gift...to ensure you...learn the ways of...harmony. May peace...prevail."

The monitors in the laboratory quickly became red before exploding into a thousand pieces, (except for one, which again I say how convenient) which managed to take out two of the three robot assistants.

"Sir, he's uploaded a virus," said the remaining robot assistant, "it's over loading all of our systems."

"Damn him, we can't let it spread to the fleet; initiate base isolation sequence!" General Blanque commanded.

**-With the group of nine heroes-**

As the group got closer and closer to the professor's location, they came upon another hallway with multiple monitors which turned red and exploded.

"Oh shit," said Raph.

"Well I've seen enough James Bond movies to know when the enemy base starts to blow up, it's time to go," said Mikey.

"Not without Professor Honeycutt, we never leave anyone behind," said Naruto, "now let's go!"

**-General Blanque's Laboratory-**

The remaining robot assistant worked furiously at the only remaining computer console.

"Sir, I think-." Before it could say anything more, the lab went dark.

"What, report!" General Boanque demanded to know.

"Sir, I've shut down the power to stop the virus. The fleet reports no effects, it appears to have worked," said the robot assistant.

"Then...it was all...for nothing," said the professor as he heard what the assistant had said.

Just then the doors were blown away by a Rasengan as Naruto and the others entered the Laboratory.

"Professor?" Don called out.

"Donatello," Professor Honeycutt called back, "help me."

"Oh no you don't," said General Blanque as he opened a second set of doors and called out, "Federation Troops, ATTACK!" And some Federation soldiers came running in and started firing their laser guns.

"Guys, cover me," said Don as he leapt to unplug the professor while his brothers, Splinter, Casey, April and Leatherhead dealt with the Federation troopers.

"Hang on professor, I'll get you out of here," said Don.

"No, ...forget about me," said Professor Honeycutt, "focus on turning ...the power back on ...so I can ...finish uploading... my virus."

"Professor," Don protested as he ducked down to avoid laser blasts, "it's too risky, let's just get you out of here."

"No Donatello...I...know the risks...but it's...the only way to...stop this godforsaken war...once and...for all," replied the professor, "please...please...help me."

Don just gritted his teeth in frustration at the hopeless situation that was unfolding while he fought an internal struggle.

"All right professor," he said in a relenting tone and he kicked away two soldiers while punching a third as he went to the lone working control console to begin to turn on the power.

"I have a feeling I'm going to regret this," he muttered as he turned the power back on.

"Stop him, he's going to let the virus affect the fleet!" General Blanque commanded to two soldiers. As they prepared to attack, Splinter leapt in and struck them across their heads with his cane while Leatherhead picked them up and threw them across the room.

"Just a few more seconds," Don muttered as he entered the necessary commands before pushing one last button and saying, "Go professor!"

The power went back on as Professor Honeycutt said, "Recommencing viral upload." This time every last control console exploded, while also taking out the last robot assistant.

All nine heroes ducked for cover while General Blanque screamed, "DAMN YOUUUUUUUUU!"

**-Outer Space-**

The virus was then beamed into outer space where ship in the Federation fleet as well as the Federation space fighters went out of control and started to either drift without power or smash into each other, effectively killing one other.

**-Triceraton Homeworld: Command Center-**

Zanramon and Mozar were watching this unusual event as it happened right before their very eyes.

"What the hell is happening?" Zanramon asked.

"Scout reader report!" Mozar demanded to know.

"_Sir, they're...they're all completely powerless_," said the scout over the PA system, "_the entire Federation fleet is defenseless, awaiting orders sir_."

Zanramon chuckled with glee. Mozar, on the other hand, had other plans.

"Hold your fire," he said.

"WHAT?" Zanramon exclaimed, "Commander Mozar, order your troops to attack immediately! The _**entire**_ enemy fleet is helpless before us, victory is at last within our grasp!"

Mozar folded his arms over his chest in defiance as he held his ground as he said, "There is no honor in attacking a defenseless enemy prime leader."

"THIS IS NOT ABOUT YOUR DAMN ETHICS," Zanramon screamed as he brought Mozar closer to his face, "THIS IS ABOUT THE COMPLETE GENOCIDE OF OUR LIFE LONG ADVERSARIES!" He then shouted to his soldiers, "Open fire!"

"_At once Prime Leader_," said a pilot who appeared on the giant monitor. Suddenly the monitor showed a red screen.

"What the hell?!" Zanramon exclaimed.

**-Outer Space-**

It seemed that Professor Honeycutt's virus was not only affecting the Federation fleet of ships and space fighters, but the Triceratons as well. Everywhere you looked, Triceraton space fighters were crashing into each other.

**-Triceraton Homeworld: Command Center-**

"Goddamn it, it's spreading to our ships!" Zanramon exclaimed, "cut all contact with that squadron."

"But sir," Mozar protested, "we can't leave them stranded."

"You only have one chance, do as I say and cut then off!" Zanramon commanded. Mozar looked over at his control console and made a move to push a big red triangle shaped button. He then hesitated for a bit before deciding to push it.

"We are safe prime leader," he said, "whatever infected the Federation and our scouts has not affected the rest of the fleet of the homeworld."

"Excellent," Zanramon replied, "No ready the long range cannons, we'll blow the Federation right out of the sky!"

"We won't be carrying out that order Zanramon," said a voice. Zanramon jumped and looked behind over his shoulder and saw Traximus with his group of rebels with multiple Truceraton soldiers standing beside them.

"Or any other dishonorable command you might give," said Traximus.

"Traximus, how did you get in here?" Zanramon asked.

"We walked, now give up, you are outnumbered," said Traximus.

"That's what you think. Open fire guards," Zanramon commanded.

Except this time, no one obeyed.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Kill them!" Zanramon commanded.

The soldiers just looked at each other, not sure of what to do, until their commanding officer Mozar said, "Men, stand down and lower your weapons, it's over."

"What is this? What the hell are you doing Mozar?" Zanramon demanded to know. He then looked at everyone and said, "This is a damn revolution!"

Traximus picked him up by his collar and said, "Revolution is what happens when the world needs to change."

**-Federation Facility: General Blanque's Laboratory-**

Everyone surrounded General Blanque, whose men were all knocked unconscious and lying everywhere, as he tried to back away but found that he couldn't.

"Keep away from me," he said in a fearful tone, "my troops will be here any second and you will all be killed."

"Not today Blanque," said Raph as he flipped the general over his shoulder and pinned him to the ground.

Don then walked over to the professor and said, "Your virus has run its course professor you did it!" But something was wrong and Don could feel it in the air. "Professor? Professor?"

The reply he got was not from the scientist, but from his assistant SAL, "Greetings. I am Sal. AB21 Servator Class Robot. How may I be of service? How may I be of service? How may I be...of...service?" The robot's body then shut down, its green eyes and mouth dimmed.

"Oh no," Naruto muttered in disbelief.

"I...I warned him, his body was never meant to channel that kind of power," said Don as everyone gathered around the robot, "it killed him."

"He knew Donny," said Leo as he contorted his brother, "but he did it anyway."

"He was a true hero," said Naruto.

**-Triceraton Homeworld: the Throne Room-**

About an hour later all nine heroes were brought up to the throne room by Traximus. As they walked in, they saw two lines of Triceraton soldiers standing to their left and right sides and all were saluting them. They then stopped at the foot of the stairs leading up to the chair.

Traximus stepped forward and faced Mozar, who saluted him. Traximus saluted him back, faced the heroes and said, "Let this be a day to remember, from this day forward: none shall sit upon the throne."

Mozar then handed Traximus a laser gun. Traximus then opened fire on the lone chair and completely obliterated it into dust.

"The senate shall be reinstated and the republic shall be born!" Traximus exclaimed, "For too long this damn war has cost us our honor and countless lives have been lost. Let a new age begin!"

"Traximus," said Mozar, "our forces have completed the rescue efforts, the Fedeation Troops are being brought onto the homeworld as we speak."

"We will treat them as allies and guests until we safely deliver them to the Federation," said Traximus, "as our first gesture of peace."

"It will be done," Mozar replied.

"There are but two prisoners I must keep under lock and key," said Traximus, "Perhaps they will also find a way to make peace."

**-Triceraton Prison-**

In the apparent Maximum Security Center, there were only two prisoners: Former Prime Leader Zanramon and General Blanque. And both, whether this was bad or good, were in cells that were right next to each other, separated only by a very tough shielded glass wall (so essentially they are neighbors forever).

"Goddamn Triceraton prison, this cesspool has more tricera-shit than I can stand to smell," General Blanque angrily remarked.

"The only shit I smell is your cowardice to say that behind the safety of this glass wall General Ass-Wipe," Zanramon retorted.

"You want to say that again you ugly son of a bitch!"

"Which part? Your shit or your cowardice?"

"That's it, I'm going to break this wall and tear you a new one!"

"Not if I do that first!"

And both occupants started to punch as hard as they could on the glass, hoping it would give in and break into pieces.

**-Triceraton Homeworld: A Star Trek-esque room for launching glass coffins into space-**

In this suspiciously familiar room (seriously, I mean I like the reference but why do the Triceratons even have this room? Maybe this is how they bury their own dead since they don't have a big planet to bury the bodies; but who cares let's get on with it) the nine heroes, Traximus aand Mozar all lined up on one side while Professor Honeycutt's body, which was lying in a glass coffin, was laid onto a conveyer belt.

"I think we outta say something, and I think Don has to be the one to say it," Naruto suggested.

Don then nodded as he stepped forward with tears in his eyes. He sniffled a bit as he wiped the tears from his eyes and said, "I don't know what to say. Professor, I- I guess mainly I just wanna say 'Thanks'. You were a good friend. Not only will you live on in our hearts, but your noble sacrifice will endure forever: in the lasting gift of peace."

Mozar then pushed a button and slowly Professor Honeycutt's coffin was launched into the deep recesses of space, eternally floating until the end of time.

**-A Secret Base: A Laboratory of Sorts-**

Someone with a device over his right eye was working at a computer console in the laboratory that glowed orange when a door opened behind him. The man turned around and saw Bishop enter the room.

"Ah Bishop," said the man, "It's a shame that your mission ended in failure; ah, what are you going to do, shit happens am I right?"

"Not necessarily," Bishop replied with a smirk, "I now know more than I previously had discovered. The next time those five and I meet, I will succeed (he says this next part in a Cajun accent) I guarantee."

**Man Bishop is a creepy and sadistic bastard, and anyone whose watched these episodes can and will agree with me. Though I do like that in season six's Fast Forward that he eventually steps out of the dark and creepy anti-hero role and becomes the president of the entire Earth. Oddly enough I had more fun writing part two simply because of Bishop, because I couldn't wait to alter his dialogue to make him more intimidating. And yes both parts happen within the span of one day (or more technically, one sunset to night). If I were them, I'd take it easy after all this non-stop action. But alas, their adventures continue in the next chapter.**

**So please, leave a review.**


	5. Chapter 5: Touch and Go

As always: TMNT belongs to Nickelodeon and Mirage Studios and Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. Please support the official release.

NMNT Season 3 Chapter 5: Touch and Go

**-The Lair-**

It had been about two days since the alien invasion and the city of New York, as well as the rest of the world, was still reeling from the attacks made by the Triceratons and the Federation.

Currently in the lair, Leatherhead was helping Donatello fix the televisions in the entertainment center.

"First the red wire then the blue wire," said the crocodile as Don did as he was told. The TV's then came to life, albeit with static as the screens.

Michelangelo then came running in with an antenna made out of tinfoil.

"Here Leatherhead, wear this for a minute" he said as he put his device on the crocodile's head.

"Mikey, what are you doing?" Don asked.

"Trying to get some TV reception," Mikey replied as he sat down on the couch.

"If you wait a minute, we'll have a whole new computerized communications array up and running," said Don.

"I don't want TV in a minute, I want it now," said Mikey.

"We're in the middle of a very delicate procedure here," said Don.

"So am I," said Mikey.

"Careful Mikey, you don't want to start something here," said Naruto as he walked in to observe the situation.

Mikey just ignored him and began giving instructions to Leatherhead.

"Leatherhead, lean to the right."

Leatherhead did so.

"No, to the left."

The crocodile obliged and a picture of a woman news reporter started to come in.

"A little more aaaaaaaannnnnnnd stop. Alright we got something," said Mikey.

"_A short time has passed since the fear inducing alien invasion_," said the woman news reporter, "but it seems New York is already getting back on its feet."

Footage of the military clearing away the rubble and alien weaponry, as well as people trying to get their hands on the weapons lying around.

"_City-wide clean-up efforts will take time. The military and police are urging citizens not to touch anything as there is still live ammunition out there_."

Footage then showed the new Justice Force helping the military clear away the enormous pieces of rubble.

"_There is good news, it seems that the Justice Force is back in action and is helping clean-up crews all over the city_."

The picture on the TV then turned back to static.

"Aww," Mikey whined, "they were just getting to the good part. Smooth move Leather-Dork."

Leatherhead growled in annoyance as his eyes changed from pupils to slits in a fraction of a second. He then ripped apart the home-made antennae as he faced Mikey with a look that just screamed he was going to kill him. Naruto and Don quickly noticed this and in a flash they held him in his place.

"Easy Leatherhead," said Naruto, "Don't let Mikey get to you."

"Yeah," said Don, "It's his secret superpower."

Just then the doors to Splinter's room slid open and the rat stepped out.

"Naruto, have Leonardo and Raphael returned from Miss O'Neil's?" Splinter asked.

"Not yet Master Splinter," Naruto replied.

"Then you and Michelangelo shall come with me to inspect the sewer tunnels, there may still be some damage," said Splinter.

"Aww, why do I have to come?" Mikey complained.

"You are only causing trouble here," Splinter replied, "Donatello and Leatherhead have important work to do, besides it will give you a chance to focus on your training. I am determined to see you establish a mind-body connection."

"Then why does Naruto have to come with?" Mikey asked.

"So we can make a more thorough effort when clearing away any messes we may find," Splinter answered, "a job becomes more efficient when there are more helping hands."

And the group of three then walked out of the lair.

**-The 2nd Time Around: Night-**

Up on the surface, Casey, Raphael and Leonardo busily helped make repairs to April and her shop. Currently they were standing outside and putting boards in place of windows until the glass windows came.

"Well, that's got it covered," said Leo as all three males hammered in their final nails on their respective boards.

"This'll hold 'til you get it repaired," said Raph.

"Well, I can't thank you guys enough," said April, "You really helped me out here."

"No problem," said Casey, "besides, what are friends for?"

"Nevertheless, your help is most appreciated," April replied, "now I don't know about you guys, but I have to re-do my inventory, so I'm going to call it a night for now."

"Alright then," said Leo, "We'll see you later."

The three heroes of the night at first walked together before Casey split off in a different direction (presumably to his apartment) while saying, "I don't know about you guys, but I gotta get home and get ready for my date."

"Oh really," Raph sniggered, "and what would her name be?"

"You'll know soon enough," Casey replied as he headed home.

"How much you wanna bet that she's real?" Raph asked Leo as they climbed up onto a roof top.

"Oh no," Leo protested, "the last time I challenged against you, I ended up with a face full of whipped cream courtesy of an elaborate prank set up by Naruto."

"Ah, you're no fun you killjoy," Raph remarked.

"We'll see how much of a killjoy I am after I beat you home like the last time I raced against you," said Leo as he started to walk at a much faster pace, then into a light jog.

"I think your memory is a little rusty there Leo," Raph replied as he too started to walk at a much faster pace, then into a light jog, "I won last time."

"Well it looks like I'm gonna have to prove you wrong Mr. I Can't Admit Defeat," said Leo.

"Keep dreamin' bro, I'll wait for you back at the lair," Raph replied as he over took Leo and leapt to the next rooftop with Leo following not too far behind.

**-The Sewers-**

The group of three were making their round of inspections on the sewer tunnels.

"It appears that many of the side tunnels are still collapsed or flooded," said Splinter.

"Yep, the tunnels are in bad shape," said Mikey as he turned around and said, "Oh well, let's head home."

He was immediately stopped by Naruto, who playfully yanked his arm and said, "Oh no, you're not going anywhere. If I have to suffer, then you do too."

Splinter sighed while they continued to walk forward as he addressed Mikey and said, "My son, physically you have a natural affinity for the martial arts but mentally your mind is undisciplined and unruly."

"I'm a teenager sensei, undisciplined and unruly is what we do best," Mikey replied.

"You are also a ninja and you must learn to use your mind more and your mouth less," Splinter replied.

They then came upon an enormous mound of rubble.

"Naruto," said Splinter, "can you clear this in a fast, safe and efficient manner?"

The blond ninja then tapped a random brick and shook his head while answering, "Nope, I'd end up doing more harm than good."

"Looks like it's a dead end," said Mikey.

The rat sensei sighed as he looked around and saw a ladder leading up to the surface. "I was hoping to learn if the tunnels leading to the subway are still intact," he said, "but it appears we will have to surface for a short distance."

"Hell yeah, we're gonna hit the surface! Wahoo!" Mikey exclaimed happily.

"Presumably a very short distance," said Naruto as Splinter started to climb, the brothers right behind him.

"We will re-enter the sewers one block to the west," said Splinter.

**-New York City Streets: Night-**

A manhole cover opened up in an alley as Splinter pushed it aside and leapt out while Naruto and Mikey just carefully climbed out. The group of three then all used the cover of darkness and ran towards the nearest manhole.

However, unbeknownst to them, a man with an extremely long pony-tail who was wearing a white suit, gloves and fedora while carrying a cane watched them through some thermal goggles.

"Well, well, well," he said (in a horrific French accent) to his partner (who was immensely taller and more muscular, while also wearing a black suit and gloves but no hat), "Payday Mr. Touch. It's the rat and two of his brood coming out of their little hiding hole."

"Then it would appear it's time for us to get to work Mr. Go," said Mr. Touch (in an equally bad French accent) as he bumped fists with Mr. Go. Electricity then cackled around their combined fists for a bit before they separated their hands. They then leapt down and started to follow the group of three.

As the group of three turned into an alley way and opened up a man hole cover, Splinter jerked his head up and looked behind himself alerting the brothers.

"What is it Master Splinter?" Naruto asked. Splinter gave no reply as he sniffed the air.

"Something is following us," he said, "quickly, we must get underground." And he hurried the brothers down the man hole while he climbed down last and put the man hole cover back in.

Just then, Misters Touch and Go came around the corner and lifted up the man hole cover.

"After you Mr. Go."

"Oh, you're too kind Mr. Touch."

Mr. Go then leapt down into the sewers with Mr. Touch right behind him (after he made the hole bigger to accommodate him).

**-The Sewers-**

The group of three continued to evade their followers.

"Master Splinter I'm hungry," Mikey complained.

"Stop thinking with your stomach then," said Naruto.

"Michelangelo, you must focus," said the rat.

"But focusing makes me even more hungry," Mikey complained.

Not too far behind, Mr. Go was about to catch up with the group of three.

"Poor Mr. Touch had better catch up or else there won't be any living bodies left to play with," he said. He then traveled at an almost instantaneous speed and would have punched Splinter into a wall were it not for Naruto's timely intervention. This gave Splinter the opportunity to begin striking the would-be assassin with his wooden cane. Mr. Go then leapt away from Naruto and began to counteract Splinter's wooded cane with his with his white metal cane. The clashes echoed everywhere, then Mr. Go leapt away and knocked both brothers into the sewer wall with an unusually powerful kick.

Splinter the tried to throw hard punches at the new opponent, but Mr. Go swung his cane into Splinter's leg, making the rat cry out in pain. Mr. Go then kicked him into the sewer walls and prepared to deliver to finishing blow, only to be stop by Mikey and Naruto.

"Alright zippy-pants," said Mikey as he swung his Nun-Chucks, "Let's just see how fast you really are."

Mr. Go retaliated with a leg sweep, which Naruto avoided but Mikey didn't. Naruto then leapt right at Mr. Go and the two began to fight in hand to hand combat. The two opponents matched each other punch for punch and jab for jab. Naruto then tried to increase his rate of attack, but Mr. Go seemed to catch up almost instantaneously. Naruto then leapt back and as he did, he fired off several rounds of shuriken, most of which were either blocked or dodged by Mr. Go. Naruto then clenched his right hand into a fist and tied up Mr. Go in a mess of ninja wire. However, Mr. Go smirked as he easily broke free from the ensnarement, quickly pulled in the blond ninja before he could retaliate and punched him into Splinter, who had managed to get up.

Mikey then leapt in with a roundhouse kick to the face, to which Mr. Go barely flinched from as he and Mikey began to exchange blows. However, Mikey noticed that Mr. Go's punches were drastically less powerful than before and that he was beginning to tire. Soon the punches became mere annoyances to the mutant turtle as he picked up his opponent and threw him into the sewer wall as hard as he could.

"What's the matter Sparky, dead battery?" Mikey taunted.

His reply came in the form of a giant fist that pummeled him into a support beam. Splinter and Naruto quickly came to his aid.

"Michelangelo," Splinter cried out.

"Who in the hell are you guys?" Naruto asked as Mr. Touch made his presence known.

"I'm sorry, where are my manners," said Mr. Go as he made the introductions, "Allow me to introduce ourselves: he is Mr. Touch and I am Mr. Go."

"Crappy porn star names if you ask me," Naruto replied. The two assassins ignored the blond ninja as they bumped fists with each other. Electricity then crackled between the two fists as Mr. Go's power was completely recharged.

"Am I late Mr. Go?" Mr. Touch asked.

"Fashionably Mr. Touch," Mr. Go replied. And the two then slowly advanced on the three heroes.

Thinking quickly, Splinter decided to knock down the concrete support beam that Mikey smashed into. This effectively sent an entire portion of ceiling crashing down on the two assassins.

"What the hell was that all about?" Mikey wondered.

Just then the pile of rubble started to shake.

"That debris isn't going to hold them," said Naruto.

"What are these guys, Terminators?" Mikey asked (do I even need to explain the reference?).

"We must go," said Splinter as he tried to walk, instead he ended up clutching his right leg while groaning in pain. Naruto and Mikey then slung an arm over their right and left shoulders respectively.

"We got you Sensei," said Naruto as they both helped him walk away.

**-With Raph-**

Raph desperately tried to catch up with Leo, but no matter how hard he tried he could not close the distance.

"Man," he huffed, "Leo's kickin' my ass. There's just gotta be some way I can-."

Just then an idea popped into his head.

"Wait a minute," he said with a smug smirk, "it I cut across ol' Atwidger Alley, I'll beat him home in half the time."

And he ran in a new direction towards his left, hopping across rooftops every so often.

"No way Leo's gonna beat me now," said Raph. Suddenly as he stepped onto the edge of the rooftop he was on, the ledge started to crumble beneath his right foot; this in turn made him lose his balance as he fell into the alley while yelling, "Oh shiiiiiiiiit!"

Quickly composing himself, Raph contorted his falling body to grab onto a nearby clothesline. He then spun around a bit before launching himself out of the alley and onto a street lamp where he spun around to slow himself down before landing on the street.

"Man I'm good," he said with a smile. But his jubilation was cut short when some flash shone wildly where he stood. To his right, the Turtle could see a small mob of people (who were brandishing Triceraton laser guns) heading towards him. Luckily for him, the mob could not clearly see him but they still knew something was there.

"I see it!"

"What the hell is it?!"

"I can't make it out, but whatever it is we'll kill it!"

"It's probably one of those alien invaders!"

Shouted various people

"What now," Raph muttered, "some damn angry villagers?" And he started to run towards an alley.

"Hey, it's on the move!" someone shouted.

"It's going that way!" shouted another.

"Come on let's kill it!" shouted a third. Everyone else in the mob yelled in agreement.

Just then Raph ran into the alley but found it to be a dead end and with nothing to hide behind.

"Damn it," the ol' turtle luck runnin' true to form," he muttered as he took out his weapons and prepared to defend himself, "New York, New York; it's a hell of a town."

Just then a door to his left opened and an elderly woman stepped out, evidently hearing the commotion, and asked, "Yes, who's there?"

Raph, who was in the shadows as a precaution, answered, "Uh, me; I'm Raphael."

"Oh you must be one of Mr. Rosetti's boys," the old lady replied kindly, "I'm Mrs. Morrison. Help me dear, take my hand." She then outstretched her arm so Raph could grab and hold on. "I can't see you," she continued, "I can't see anything. I've been blind for almost a year now."

Raph then put away his Sais and gently grabbed hold of Mrs. Morrison's hand.

"I wasn't expecting you until tomorrow," she said kindly, "Come on in and I'll show you what to do."

She then led the turtle inside; but as she was about to close her door, a member of the angry mob gently but firmly held the door open.

"Excuse me ma'am," said the man holding the door open, "have you seen any strange alien creature run by here?"

Mrs. Morrison just laughed. "Don't be silly," she said, "There aren't any aliens around here." And she closed the door, leaving the angry mob to go search elsewhere.

**-A Subway Station-**

Mikey, Naruto and Splinter were still on the run from Misters Touch and Go.

"I don't get it," said Mikey, "The super strength, the super speed? Sensei, Naruto, how do we fight those guys."

"Your guess is as good as mine," said Naruto.

Splinter had a different answer, "You must focus your mind Michelangelo and an opportunity will present itself."

But before Mikey had a chance to think and weight his options, a voice filled the air with murder and glee.

"Hello again my friends," Mr. Go called out in a mocking manner, as he and Mr. Touch stepped out, "since you three will not party with us, we will have to bring the party to you."

"I take my earlier insult back," said Naruto, "those aren't crappy porn star names, those are crappy hooker names."

"Hooker names or not, nous sera te botter le cul (translation: 'we will kick your ass' in French)," said Mr. Go as he and Mr. Touch bumped fists and charged up their fighting strength.

Mr. Go then leapt right at the three as he punched Naruto and Mikey right into a wall while kicking Splinter in the shin. The rat yelled out in pain as he staggered back and leaned up against a support pillar, then he barely managed to dodge the punch thrown by Mr. Touch. Mikey then went toe to toe against Mr. Go, swinging his Nun-chucks in sweeping motions, hoping to catch his opponent off-guard. However, Mr. Go had other ideas as he grabbed Mikey by his weapons and threw him into a wooden bench.

Meanwhile Naruto exchanged blows with Mr. Touch. The orange-robed ninja tried to throw his punches faster than his opponent could keep up, but Mr. Touch met him at every blow. Naruto then tried to execute some well-placed jabs, but Mr. Go never gave him an opening as he picked Naruto up by his wrists and slammed him into the ground.

Before he could do more damage, Splinter then leapt in and punched Mr. Touch straight into Mr. Go, who was about to finish off Mikey. Mikey then took advantage of the brief opportunity to rejoin his family.

"Did we win?" Mikey asked.

"Not even close," said Mr. Go as he and Mr. Touch bumped fists again.

**-With Raph-**

"All those boxes go near the door," said Mrs. Morrison as Raph did his job of moving boxes from the living room to the back door, "the large trunk as well."

"Meow," said Mrs. Morrison's white cat.

"You movin' out Mrs. M?" Raph asked.

"Forced out I'm afraid," Mrs. Morrison replied sadly, "the bank is foreclosing on my mortgage. Ever since my husband died, the money's mostly gone and I haven't got any other family." Then she smiled a sad smile as she added, "All I have is Lucy, my cat."

Lucy then went up to Raph and happily purred as she rubbed up against his leg as she went, "Meow."

Raph felt a pang of sorrow in his heart as he took in this kind stranger's situation.

**-The Subway Station-**

"Ah, this is going to be more fun than I had hopped Mr. Touch," said Mr. Go.

"Absolutely Mr. Go," Mr. Touch agreed.

At that moment, a light bulb went off in Mikey's head and he whispered to Splinter and Naruto, "I have an idea." And he whispered his plan to the both of them. The group of three then started to encircle their enemies. The heroes then stopped when they had their backs facing the subway rail line. They all then heard a train horn.

"I believe it is time for these three to catch their train Mr. Go," said Mr. Touch with an evil smile.

"I concur," said Mr. Go as they rapidly went up to the heroes and punched them onto the incoming train. Only a fraction of a second passed before the train hit all three of them. When it was all over, only an orange robe, a brown cane and two Nun-chucks remained.

"I think our employer will be pleased Mr. Go," said Mr. Touch.

"I am rather pleased myself Mr. Touch," said Mr. Go.

And they laughed evilly as they picked up the aforementioned items.

"I believe we have earned ourselves some extra money Mr. Go," said Mr. Touch.

"Then it is time to visit our employer," said Mr. Go.

**-With Raph-**

Raph sat in the kitchen and drank some tea from a tea cup.

"Don't slurp son," said Mrs. Morrison kindly as she poured herself a cup.

"Oh, uh, sorry ma'am," Raph apologized. Just then, Lucy leapt up to Raph's right shoulder and happily purred as she said, "Mew," and rubbed her head and face against Raph's right cheek. Raph chuckled as he gently scratched her head and chin.

"Lucy's really taken a liking to you Raphael," said Mrs. Morrison, "she usually doesn't take to strangers."

"Well my brother Naruto told me it was always worth it to be kind to all living things that deserve it. I guess I'm rubbing off of him," said Raph as he petted Lucy some more.

Mrs. Morrison nodded as she replied, "She used to live in the alley outback. I sort of adopted her or she adopted me, it's hard to tell with cats."

"Well, I'm a bit of an alley cat too," said Raph as he finished his tea, "maybe that's why she likes me."

Mrs. Morrison smiled as she too finished her tea and said, "Well I shouldn't keep you any longer, it is a school night after all."

"Yeah, my father will probably be watin' for me," Raph replied as he gently let Lucy down off his shoulder and stood up. Mrs. Morrison then stood up and picked up Lucy as Raph stepped out through the back door.

"Maybe you could stop by again Raphael," said Mrs. Morrison, "Lucy and I will be here a little longer. We'd love to have you."

"Me?" Raph asked in both happiness and wonder, "really? Thanks Mrs. M, I'd like that." And he walked away for a bit before lifting up a manhole cover and entering it.

Before Mrs. Morrison shut her door, she wondered aloud, "I wonder if he really bought that I was blind; he's such a sweet turtle. I don't care what people say, he is not the aliens that invaded our home; but you know that don't you Lucy?"

"Meow," Lucy said happily. Mrs. Morrison giggled a bit and said, "I thought so." And she shut her door.

-**New York City: The Vilton Hotel, Top Suite, Night- **

Misters Touch and Go stood before their employer, Hun, as they presented the robe, cane and Nun-chucks.

"We are happy to report our success," said Mr. Go.

"Gentlemen, I am impressed," said Hun, "goddamn I am impressed."

"The pleasure was all ours sir," Mr. Touch replied.

"My master will be most pleased," said Hun as he gave them a briefcase full of money, "your payment for the rat, shellback and whiskered freak."

"For moi, you shouldn't have," said Mr. Go.

"Look Mr. Go it's green, my favorite color," said Mr. Touch as he inspected the money.

"Kill the rest of the turtles, and I'll triple it," said Hun. Just then there was a knock on the suite door.

"Hello," said a feminine voice, "room service."

"We placed no order," said Hun.

"Umm, yes you did," said a second feminine voice.

"Go away," Hun growled as he marched towards the door and opened it, "we placed no order-der-der-der," he stuttered and blushed bright red as he saw two busty blondes in very revealing Japanese Kimonos pushing a cart.

"Yes you did, you ordered a Happy Ending," they said sweetly with a nice smile to boot. Hun could only gaze at their appearance. The girls giggled before putting on smug smirks as they kicked and bashed Hun back into his suite with their legs and cart respectively. Hun, meanwhile, was sent flying into Mr. Go, causing the money in the briefcase to fly everywhere.

"Goddamn it," Hun muttered as one girl went poof and disappeared while the other went poof and turned into Naruto. Mr. Touch then went on the offensive, but he received a kick to the face courtesy of Mikey.

"I pity da fool who lays a hand on my brother," he said (making a reference to Mr. T).

Before Mr. Touch could retaliate, the suite was covered in a thick cloud of fire extinguishing Nitrogen, courtesy of Splinter who was spraying it from the ceiling above.

"Alright Touchy, be prepared for an ass whooping," said Mikey.

"What are you trying to pull? This fog will not protect you very long little one," said Mr. Touch as Mikey silently got his Nun-chucks and tapped the enemy on the shoulder from behind. As he turned around, he received a whack across the eye from said weapon.

"What's the matter," Mikey tauntingly asked, "can't hit what you can't see?"

Mr. Touch blindly and wildly threw punches, but to no avail.

"As a ninja," Mikey continued to taunt, "I don't have that problem. If you can't see me, then you can't see your little buddy either. And if you can't get to him, then you'll run out of juice."

Mr. Touch then inadvertently punched a support beam, but did very little damage to while doing a lot of damage to his hand.

"Gahh!" he cried out in pain. Then Mikey kicked him into Hun and Mr. Go, who were just getting up, which caused them all to fly out the window and fall to the ground.

"Thanks for the lovely party favor," Naruto called out as he put on his robe and grabbed the briefcase while Splinter got his cane.

"Come my sons," said Splinter as he heard sirens in the distance, "it is not safe here."

"You know sensei," said Mikey as they walked away from the fight scene, "this whole 'using your mind thing', it kicks ass! First I thought, _'Throw them in front of the train'_. But then I thought, _'No, let them think they're throwing us in front of the train'_."

He was about to list off a third example when Naruto smacked him upside the head.

"Ow!"

"Thank you Naruto."

"No problem."

**-The Lair-**

Leo came running in through the main entrance.

"Hey Don," he called out to his brother as he and Leatherhead were finishing up their work, "Has Raph been through here?"

"No, I don't think so," Don replied.

Leo smiled as he said, "Once again, I win."

Just then Raph came in through the pod doors.

"Jesus Raph," Leo joked, "I knew you were slow, but not this slow; what the hell happened."

Before Raph could reply, Mikey's voice rang out as the group of three entered the lair.

"Hey guys, you won't believe what happened!" Mikey exclaimed as he opened the briefcase and showed off the money, "we have a briefcase full of possibilities! A truckload of rare comics, twenty new televisions, 832 consecutive days of Pizza and Chinese Takeout!"

"Actually Mikey," said Raph with a smile, " I gotta better idea."

**-Mrs. Morrison's back door, Night-**

Raph knocked on the door and Mrs. Morrison answered.

"Hello, who's there?" she asked.

"Hey Mrs. M, it's me Raphael," Raph replied. He then held up the briefcase, opened it and said, "I found this case on your door step and it's full of money."

Mrs. Morrison gasped in awe and wonder. "Who could've done such a thing?" she asked.

"Know what I think?" Raph asked as Lucy rubbed up against his legs, "I think ya got a guardian angel who wants to see ya stay right where you belong."

**-Oroku Saki's Headquarters-**

Hun tried to walk into the building without anyone noticing. Unfortunately for him, Karai was waiting for him.

"It appears you have failed my master yet again," she said.

"And where have you been you little bitch," Hun retorted.

"Nowhere that concerns you," Karai shot back.

"Is that why you smell like Lilacs?" Hun asked as he sniffed the air.

"What I do is none of your concern. If you wish to find out, then you will have to earn back my master's trust for the next twenty years as I have," Karai said as she walked away to give the Shredder the update, leaving Hun to grind his teeth in anger.

**"TWO MONTHS; YOU TOOK TWO MONTHS TO UPDATE BY ONE CHAPTER. THIS IS AN OUTRAGE!"**

**Guys calm down, I did warn you that I would be starting college didn't I because I'm pretty sure I did. I started writing this chapter in August and I was about halfway through when I had to stop and readjust myself. Today, everything has calmed down and now I am back into rhythm with everything being straightened out.**

**But still, keep in mind that this is going to be an extremely long season that I have to adapt due to the number of episodes that have consequences, though I have had to cut out one episode because it is never addressed again.**

**Hope your enjoying your school year so far and please leave a review.**


End file.
